Tenías que ser tu
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Amm si, hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, estoy empapada, sucia, enojada y tengo un vibrador de treinta centímetros en la mano. Necesito una habitación, un baño caliente y hablar con el señor Cullen. TH. M por lenguaje y lemmons
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_.

**N.A: **Antes de comenzar, quiero hacerles saber que este fanfic ya estaba publicado antes, con la cuenta de mi amiga Cinthia Swan, ella hacia el favor de subirme los capítulos por que yo no tenia tiempo y/o practica para estos sitios, pero después de miles de cosas que me han pasado he decidido volver a escribir y aquí estoy con cuenta propia y con esta historia que tantos les gustaba.

Esta basada en el libro _"Te lo dije"_ de _Megan Maxwell_.

* * *

**Resumen:** _Amm si, me llamo Isabella Swan, estoy empapada, sucia, enojada y tengo un vibrador de treinta centímetros en la mano. Necesito una habitación, un baño caliente y hablar con el señor Cullen._

Isabella Swan es una grandiosa doctora que vive en el calor de Miami, está comprometida con Michael Newton famoso abogado y vive una vida llena de lujos, departamento enorme, zapatos Prada, bolso Gucci, auto Mercedes. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

Cuando con el corazón roto y un tanto humillado vuelve a Forks para salvar la casa de su padre, no espera encontrarse con un hombre totalmente diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual que ella. Frustrada por la lluvia, su cabello que se enchina con la humedad y su loca y para nada refinada hermana Alice, tiene además que lidiar con el prepotente, idiota, terco y muy atractivo asistente del señor Cullen, que sabe como tratar con una chica quejosa como ella.

**Prologo**

— ¿En qué momento comienza lo divertido? —esa era Alice, mi hermana, parada en la carísima mesa de centro de la señora Newton mientras tomábamos un poco de té y conversábamos.

Está bien, quizás no era la despedida de soltera mas divertida del mundo, al menos no de mi mundo actual, pero para la alta sociedad una reunión entre amigas y tomar un poco de café o té es divertido.

Está bien, quizás estas mujeres no eran mis amigas, apenas reconocía a la señora Newton que se había hecho otra "estiradita" en la cara, pero es la gente con la que me había involucrado en los últimos cinco años, y con los que pasaría el resto de mi vida.

—Querida si no te estás divirtiendo te invito que empieces a buscar diversión bajándote de mi mesa —la sonrisa de Adrienne, la madre de Mike era mas falsa que sus senos de quinceañera recién comprados.

—Bueno por lo menos puedes abrir los regalos —Alice se bajó de la mesa y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome hasta la mesa de regalos.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Le susurré— te invité por que creí que puedes comportarte.

—Me estoy comportando lo más educada que puedo, pero los murmullos sobre el último viaje a las Islas Canarias de la abuela de Tutankamon no me interesan.

—No hables así de mi suegra.

— ¿En algún momento habrá juegos?

— ¿Qué tipo de juegos?

—No lo se, tratar de adivinar cuanto le mide a Mike, el juego de pásame el pepino, el de las posiciones sexuales, el de revienta el globito, ya sabes inflamos condones y la primera que lo reviente…

—Ya no sigas —era mi culpa, por preguntar— yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas vulgares, así que compórtate y siéntate.

—Pero esto es aburrido, ni invitación mandaron y hay cuatro mujeres estiradas que no saben divertirse, ya no reniegues y abre los regalos —me puso sobre las manos una caja adornada con papel rojo y moño blanco, las miradas de las cinco presentes estaban sobre mi.

—Ese es mío amiga —Jessica levantó la mano llamando mi atención, le sonreí y comencé a romper el papel. Al abrir la caja me encontré con un conjunto de camisón y bata color verde perico, forcé una sonrisa y le agradecí el gesto.

—Con esas amigas, para que necesitas enemigas —se burló Alice pasándome los siguientes regalos, recibí una plancha futurista que tenia como mil botones, un bolso Louis Vuitton, un paquete de cremas, jabones y champú de spa y finalmente vino el de mi hermana.

—Espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutes —sus ojos brillaban como cuando era pequeña y cometía una travesura y no me equivoqué.

El papel para envolver tenia dibujados pequeños penes, rodé los ojos pensando que no podía ser peor, pero con Alice, claro que podía ser peor, al abrir la caja me encontré con un enorme vibrador color carne que según la caja media treinta centímetros.

Sentí que mi cara ardía y se ponía de todos los tonos de rojo posible cuando levanté el vibrador y quedó a la vista de la abuela de Mike, su madre, su tía y Jessica.

.

.

.

La despedida de soltera había sido un desastre total, Adrienne casi corre a Alice de su casa y Alice que para nada se deja, pues terminó por decirle que el vibrador debió regalárselo a ella para que se le quitara lo amargada. Morí de la vergüenza y tuve que sacar a Alice a empujones y disculpándome con mi suegra unas doscientas veces.

Ahora sentada en mi Mercedes, rumbo a casa de Mike intentaba no explotar y decirle a Alice lo que pensaba. Pero los Swan éramos explosivos así que no me pude contener.

— ¿Un vibrador? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Y delante de mi suegra, y lo peor decirle que debería usarlo ella, mañana en la boda te quiero callada o no vayas.

—Tú no me vas a decir que debo hacer, la abuela de Tutankamon me dijo corriente y vulgar por un simple pene de plástico, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Emmett hubiera aceptado desnudarse en tu despedida.

— ¿Emmett desnudo? —Emmett era el vecino de Alice, un chico demasiado atractivo con un cuerpo pecaminoso.

—Si, solo que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde, si no le hubiera pagado hasta por que le echara un polvo a tu suegra como regalo por su centenario.

—Dios Alice, debes dejar de ser tan perversamente grosera, el que Adrienne y yo no compartamos tus gustos por los falos plastificados…

—No es eso Isabella, es que no soporto el mundo de gente refinada en donde te has metido, has dejado de ser tu ¿dónde está esa chica pueblerina que vio conmigo una película pornográfica a los doce años? ¿O la que me compró mi primer preservativo cuando lo hice con Brian por primera vez?

—Éramos adolescentes Alice, hemos madurado, bueno yo lo he hecho.

—No es solo eso, estás amargada, vives para trabajar, no sales con tus amigas, en realidad no tienes mas que la mosca de Jessica y cuando salen van tomar el café, preparaste un funeral para mis papás lujoso y lleno de ostentosidad, cuando ellos siempre fueron discretos y humildes, sólo querían irse a Forks y que ahí esparciéramos su cenizas, y los enterraste en una maldita cripta que cuesta mas que una casa en Hawái.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —puse los ojos en blanco, odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan de "has cambiado".

—No, aun no, te vistes con ropa que vale lo suficiente para darle de comer a una comunidad africana, cuando te conformabas con jeans y tenis deportivos, tienes un novio odioso que se cree la octava maravilla del mundo por que es rubio y eres superficial, no disfrutas la vida.

Me estacioné frente al edificio de Mike, literalmente. Era dueño de todo el edificio, y vivía en el pent-house.

—Iré a recoger unas cosas que he dejado con Mike, no tardo.

—Ah no, a mi no me ignoras y luego me dejas aquí abajo, voy contigo para asegurarme que no pasas la noche previa a tu boda con el insignificante novio.

Suspiré pesadamente y entré al edificio seguida de Alice, llegamos al elevador y pulsé el botón del último piso.

Mientras subíamos, pensé en las cosas que Alice me había dicho y tenia razón, yo había cambiado, pero para bien.

Me había superado, de haber sido una chica de pueblo, había pasado a ser una doctora que trabaja en el mejor hospital del Miami, y claro tenia poco tiempo libre, por eso le he dejado los preparativos de mi boda a Adrienne y Jessica, apenas sé que mañana podré presentarme a la boda, pero no tendremos luna de miel por que necesito hacer una cirugía importantísima el lunes. Tal vez no es de vida o muerte. Verán, soy cirujana plástica, así que le aumentaré el busto a una famosa actriz y después tengo una rinoplastia esa misma tarde. En fin llevo una vida que me agrada, si bien algo estresante, pero ¿Quién no se estresa en este siglo XXI?

Ahora, si gano suficiente dinero para permitirme una buena vida, no es precisamente malo. Salí de Forks, un pueblo en la costa oeste del país y como dice Alice, andaba de jeans y tenis deportivos, ahora calzo Prada ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo no tengo la culpa del hambre en el mundo y por gastar menos no la voy a solucionar. Tengo un novio que es el mejor abogado del país. No me dedica mucho tiempo, se la pasa dieciséis horas en su trabajo y solo nos vemos por las noches, no platicamos de nada, solo nos acostamos y tenemos sexo, no muy bueno pero ¿quien puede tener energías para el sexo después de trabajar dieciséis horas o tener una cirugía que duro ocho? Estoy segura que ahora que estemos casados el sexo mejorará, somos el uno para el otro.

En cambio mi hermana sigue siendo aspirante a diseñadora de modas, a decoradora de interiores, a estilista, a asesora de imagen, a arquitecta, y en realidad no hace nada, trabaja de mesera en una cafetería de cuarta y está tan sola como un cactus en el desierto.

Así que, ¿Quién es para criticarme?

Llegamos al último piso y saqué orgullosa la llave del pent-house de mi novio, Alice puso los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, y claro era aun muy temprano para que Mike estuviera en casa.

—Espérame aquí, voy a la recamara a recoger unos papeles y nos vamos.

—Si, como sea —mi hermana se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesa de centro, iba a discutirle su comportamiento cuando un extraño grito en la planta de arriba nos sobresaltó.

Después del grito vinieron una serie de extraños gruñidos y gemidos, gemidos que solo se asocian con el sexo.

Alice fue más rápida que yo, corriendo, pero apenas tocando el suelo subió las escaleras y yo subí detrás de ella, con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte que temí que se saliera de mi pecho, pero no fue así. Más bien se detuvo cuando Alice abrió la puerta del dormitorio y vi a Mike y a Jessica en una posición que le causaría lesiones al más hábil contorsionista.


	2. Desencantada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Capitulo 1: Desencantada**

La grotesca imagen estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, incapaz de moverme, de pensar, de insultar o golpear, me quedé de pie en la puerta mirando las horrorizadas caras de mi prometido y mi mejor amiga, las dos personas que más me habían apoyado al llegar a esta ciudad.  
Los gritos de Jessica me sacaron de mi estado de shock, Alice la había tomado del cabello, y así desnuda la estaba arrastrando por el suelo hacia mi, hacia la puerta, me aparté para dejar pasar a mi hermana, quien con las dos manos empuñadas en el rubio cabello de Jessica la siguió arrastrando hacia el piso inferior,

— ¡Bella! —Alice me gritó antes de desaparecer por completo de mi vista—. ¡Ve y arráncale los testículos!

—Bella, cariño te lo puedo explicar —Mike se acercó a mi, aun desnudo y yo me aparté, en ese momento me provocaba asco.

— ¡¿Qué me tienes que explicar?! —exploté golpeándolo en el pecho, la cara y donde mis manos alcanzaran— ¿me vas a explicar por que te las estabas follando la noche anterior a nuestra boda? Eres un hijo de la…

—Bella por favor —me tomó por los hombros intentando que dejara de golpearlo.

— ¡Escúchame! —lo empujé, alejándome de él hacia la puerta.

—No tengo nada que escuchar, ya vi suficiente. ¡Púdrete Michael!

—No puedes irte, tenemos que arreglar esto, mañana nos casamos.

— ¿Casarnos? —Me di la vuelta, poniéndome frente a frente con él— ¿crees que después de verte sobre mi mejor amiga me voy a casar contigo?

—Esto con Jessica solo es diversión…

— ¡¿Y por que carajos no te divertías así conmigo?!Cada noche que pasábamos juntos era lo mismo, entrabas, salías y te dormías, claramente ninguno de los dos nos divertíamos.

—Te amo nena.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No me puedes dejar Isabella, he gastado un millón de dólares en la boda, Jessica y yo te hemos hecho quien eres ahora, —viéndolo así, desnudo, con las marcas rojas de mis manos pintadas en su pálido cuerpo y con ese rostro de prepotencia, me pregunté como demonios es que estaba enamorada de él— gracias a mi ayuda y a la de Jess, ya no eres una pobre pueblerina sin educación…

Cuando mis manos apretaron sus testículos, como Alice me lo había recomendado por fin se calló, soltó un aullido cuando comencé a retorcerlos con gusto.

—Eres el ser mas despreciable que conozco y si quieres una novia que se presente mañana en la boda del millón, viste a la zorra a la que tenías debajo de novia, por que a mi, no me vuelves a ver.

Lo solté y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, donde encontré a Alice sentada en la sala de Mike, tomando una copa de vino.

— ¿Qué haces? —atónita al no ver a Jessica.

—Descansando, arrastrar a esa zorra hasta la calle no es precisamente acostarse sobre nubes.

— ¿Hiciste que? —Alice vació el resto del vino sobre el blanco e inmaculado sofá de exportación, dejando una horrible mancha.

— ¿Quieres detalles? Será muy salvaje dejándose montar, pero para defenderse de mi, que soy como un metro mas pequeña que ella, es medio estúpida.

— ¿La sacaste a la calle desnuda?

—No sin antes llamar al 911 y decir que una chica cocainómana se estaba exhibiendo por la lujosa calle.

—Eres tremenda —una débil sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras salíamos del departamento.

—Lo sé —Alice me abrazó al entrar al ascensor— ¿Cómo estas?

— ¿Choqueada? No me lo puedo creer —las lágrimas comenzaron a picarme los ojos.

—Él se lo pierde Bella, y sé que debe doler en el alma pero, es mejor que hayas salido de tu estúpida burbuja antes de que te casaras con ese bastardo.

—Necesito acostarme.

—No, necesitas emborracharte y sacar tus penas mientras hacemos magia negra y le maldecimos la pija a Mike para que se le encoja y luego se caiga.

Solté una tremenda carcajada que hizo eco en el elevador, aunque Alice solía siempre sacarme de mis casillas con esos comentarios de camionera barata, hoy tenia ganas de poder hacer ese conjuro.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana, mientras entraba en el hospital, me sentía cruda hasta la punta del cabello por que Alice me había puesto alcohol hasta en la tina del baño. El viernes al salir del departamento de Mike, ya no había rastro de la zorra de Jessica, Alice se ofreció a conducir y me llevó al bar mas sucio que había visto, pero en cuanto el tequila apareció frente a mi, se me olvido la música espantosa, el ambiente denso y el horrible olor a cigarro.

No supe de mi hasta el sábado a medio día, cuando se suponía ya debería ser la señora Newton, el solo pensamiento, o la resaca, me revolvieron el estomago y vomité. Tenía cuarenta y cinco llamadas perdidas en mi celular de Mike entre que había salido de su casa y me había despertado, y tres mensajes en los que me decía que cancelaria la boda, pero teníamos que hablar. El muy cabrón se había dignado a cancelar la boda. ¿Debería darle las gracias? Me dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en que me buscara, no creía que tuviera de verdad los pantalones para hacerlo.

—Isabella —la voz de mi jefa, llamándome desde el otro lado del pasillo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Katty, buenos días.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo estas?

_Cruda._

—Bien, de maravilla ¿por que lo preguntas?

—Bueno el sábado muy temprano me llamaron de parte de tu prometido diciendo que no se llevaría a cabo la boda ¿pasó algo?

—Si ehh, no nos casamos —Katty me miraba como si fuera estúpida, y es que era claro que no nos habíamos casado— quiero decir, el viernes… Katty son cosas personales que en este momento me gustaría no hablar.

—Claro, si, disculpa, bueno solo quería decirte que mañana tenemos junta, vamos a nombrar a la nueva directora del área de cirugía plástica, y no quiero adelantarme pero Isabella, eres nuestra mejor candidata.

Por fin una buena noticia, tenia seis años trabajando en este hospital, y modestia aparte era la mejor. Había estado esperando dos años por este puesto, y el que Sharon, la antigua directora haya muerto atropellada por una manada de burros en su ultimo viaje a México no me alegraba, pero si el hecho de que ahora yo tenia está oportunidad.

Pero Dios estaba ese día de muy buen humor, y le gustaba divertirse conmigo, nada mas al llegar a mi consultorio, noté la mata de cabello rubio (oxigenado) de Adrienne quien estaba sentada frente a Lauren, mi secretaria.

—Bueno días —saludé.

—Buenos días doctora, la señora Newton la está esperando y…

—Es increíble —Adrienne se puso de pie interrumpiendo a Lauren y entrando a mi consultorio— todos los hombres tienen amantes.

—Adrienne no quiero…

—Jessica es solo un pasatiempo para mi hijo, él te ama y tú lo amas a él, ¿Por qué hacer tanto escándalo por un revolcón?

— ¿Escándalo? Por Dios Adrienne si tu hijo me amara no se acostaría con Jessica, no lo haría con nadie mas que conmigo.

—El amor, y la pasión son dos cosas diferentes, no se acostaba con Jessica por que la amara, solo por calentura.

— ¿Y no podía disfrutar de ambas cosas conmigo? Creo que el amor y la pasión son cosas que se pueden encontrar en la misma persona.

—Es difícil decir eso, yo amo a mi marido, pero Isabella es un hombre de sesenta años, y a su edad ya no es un hombre que me despierte esa pasión, así que tengo que buscarla por otro lado.

—Eso es una estupidez — ¿hablaba en serio? ¿En que tipo de familia me iba a meter? — además yo aun soy joven, seis meses mas joven que Jessica si así lo quieres ver.

—Si cariño, pero Jessica quizás tenga atributos que tú no, eres cirujana plástica y ¿no sabes de eso?

¿Me estaba llamando desproporcionada?

— ¿Mike me engaño por que no soy copa C como Jessica?

—No hablaba precisamente del busto, pero ahora que lo mencionas…

— ¡Es una estupidez, todo esto no tiene sentido, conozco hombres que tienen la pija infinitamente mas grande que su hijo y jamás pensé en acostarme con ellos!

—Isabella no seas vulgar.

—Tómalo como quieras Adrienne, entre tu hijo y yo, ya no hay nada, que siga en busca de la mujer con trasero y tetas perfectas y a mi déjenme en paz.

—No cabe duda que es lo mejor, eres tan vulgar como tu hermana, ni todo el dinero ni las buenas compañías podrán hacer algo bueno de ti.

—Al igual que las cirugías de tetas y las restiradas de cara no te van a hacer veinte años mas joven, así que deja de comportarte como quinceañera de acosar hombres jóvenes y resígnate.

¿De donde había salido eso? ¿Yo no era así? Bueno, lo era, hace muchos años, pero me había vuelto una persona educada a la que le molestaban este tipo de insultos, por eso no soportaba la actitud de Alice.

La cara que puso Adrienne le sumo unas cuantas arrugas mas a su ya demacrado rostro, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi consultorio. Me dejé caer en la silla, masajeándome la sien con las manos, un dolor insoportable comenzaba a extenderse, y apenas comenzaba el día.

Por la noche, al llegar a casa, me encontré con Alice en la puerta de mi departamento, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual y llevaba un sobre en las manos.

— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

—Yo si trabajo hermanita, no me la paso de ociosa en casa.

—Te estuve marcando al celular —ignorando mi respuesta acusatoria, entró detrás de mi cuando abrí la puerta.

—Lo apagué, no sabes la cantidad de llamadas que recibí por la cancelación de la boda.

—Lo siento —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? No me digas que estabas tan preocupada que viniste a ver si no me había suicidado en la bañera.

—Sé que eres estúpida, pero no para suicidarte por un imbécil como Mike, así que por tus tendencias suicidas no me preocupo.

—Ya basta de decirme estúpida cada vez que se te da la gana y dime a que fregados viniste, ah ya sé, ocupas dinero.

Con el trabajo inestable de Alice, era seguro que estuviera endeudada hasta las orejas.

—No necesito dinero, me llegó esto hoy por la mañana —puso el sobre encima de la mesa de centro, ignorándolo fui a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Una cerveza por favor.

—No tengo cerveza —asomé la cabeza por la puerta— no tomó esas cosas, tengo vino, brandy, coñac.

—Que elegante —el sarcasmo era evidente— sólo agua por favor.

— ¿Evian, Vittel, Badoit, Quezac, Perrier, Volvic?

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Marcas de agua, son todas francesas, — ¿Qué no era obvio?— no me gusta el agua del grifo.

—Demonios Bella no quiero nada, trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

—Como te dije, me llegó esto, no entiendo nada de términos legales así que le pedí ayuda a Emmett, no creí que quisieras consultar a Mike —levanté los ojos del sobre, dirigiendo a mi hermana una no muy agradable mirada—. Aun no hacemos chistes de eso ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué te dijo Emmett?

—Viene de Forks, de los abogados de un tal señor Cullen, reclaman la casa de papá como suya.

—Eso es imposible, Charlie nos heredó la casa cuando murió, ¿Quién es este Cullen? No me suena de nada.

—Primero pensé que podía ser algún pariente lejano, pero tampoco relacionaba el apellido con mis padres, con ninguno. Después Emmett me explicó que según este documento, un tal Abraham Cullen le vendió la casa a mi papá por allá de los ochentas, pero al fallecer el señor Cullen, no se concretó el pago, sin embargo mi papá se quedó con la casa ilegalmente, y ahora su nieto está reclamando la casa.

—Yo tengo los papeles de la propiedad, están a nombre de Charlie y no hay forma de que obtuviera esos papeles sin haber pagado la casa.

—Por eso pienso que si nos presentamos en Forks con los papeles lo podemos arreglar —la sonrisa convincente de mi hermana apareció en ese rostro de duende.

—No voy a ir a Forks a pelear una casa mohosa.

—Emmett dice que no puedo hacerlo sola, papá nos heredo esa casa a las dos, sin ti no puedo hacer nada.

—Pues deja que se queden con esa casa, por Dios Alice, es un terreno de dos por dos metros, no vale nada.

—Valor monetario quizás no tanto, pero yo quiero esa casa, ahí vivimos nuestra infancia, nuestros padres se amaron en esa casa, en esa casa perdiste la virginidad con Jacob Black, bueno no precisamente en la casa, pero si en el bosque que esta detrás.

—Eso es irrelevante, ambas sabemos que no te iras a vivir allá, ¿para que la quieres?

—Tal ves si me vaya, algún día —se encogió de hombros, sabia que no iba a desistir hasta que me convenciera— Emmett dice que puede acompañarnos, no nos cobrara y nos ayudara a recuperar la casa, ¿por favor?

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la ventana, disfrutando del paisaje para no verle la cara de perrito atropellado por que sabía que me terminaría convenciendo. Aunque estaba casi decidida a irme aunque fuera a Forks, permanecer en Miami significaría encontrarme con Jessica o Mike en cualquier lugar por que frecuentábamos los mismos sitios, o soportar las llamadas de falsa compasión sobre mi recién arruinada boda, y ni siquiera poder decir por que no me casaba. Era definitivamente más humillante decir que Mike se había acostado con mi amiga que evadir el tema. Tenia que poner tierra de por medio y esta parecía una buena oportunidad. Aunque hubiera preferido algún lugar en Italia o alguna playa en el Caribe, pero me tendría que conformar con Forks.

—Está bien Alice, te acompaño, vamos a quedarnos con esa casa y a joder a Cullen.

* * *

**N.A:** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, voy a estar actualizando cad días._


	3. ¡Princesita tu abuela!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Capitulo 2: ¡Princesita tu abuela!**

—Hace un frio de los mil demonios —me quejé en cuanto salimos del auto que habíamos rentado en Seattle para poder llegar a este pueblo infernal.

—No es tanto, eres una exagerada —protesto Alice.

—Yo creo que hace frio comparado con Florida, pero no tanto, está bien para acurrucarme con mi novia frente a la chimenea.

—Tú no tienes novia Emmett.

—Puedo conseguirme una —le guiñó un ojo a mi hermana— cuando quieras lo podemos intentar.

—Si claro —Alice se carcajeó.

— ¿Traes las llaves? —me refugié en el techo del porche, abrazándome a mi misma mientras la lenta de mi hermana buscaba la llave de la casa.

Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado dos años atrás cuando nuestros padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. La pintura blanca estaba descarapelada en algunos lugares, el pasto tenia unos cincuenta centímetros de alto, en la cochera estaba mi vieja camioneta cubierta con una lona azul, me reí solo para mis adentros, no tenia nada que ver con mi mercedes ultimo modelo.

—No abre —Alice luchó con la puerta pero la llave no entraba.

—Eres una inútil —le arrebaté la llave y lo intenté yo, pero era cierto la llave no entraba— ¿estás segura que es esta?

—Claro que si.

—Probablemente las autoridades han cambiado las cerraduras —comentó Emmett.

— ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así? —pregunté, eso era estúpido.

—Para que ni ustedes ni ese tipo Cullen hagan uso de la casa hasta que la situación tenga un arreglo.

Genial. ¿Y ahora?

—Entonces tendremos que irnos a un hotel.

— ¿Un hotel? —Me reí— lo dices como si este pueblo tuviera muchos, solo tiene uno y es una pocilga.

—Mira Reina del Sol —Alice corrió hasta el auto— si quieres entonces duerme en el auto, nosotros nos vamos a un hotel.

Refunfuñando caminé hasta el auto mientras los tacones de las botas se me hundían en el lodo, subí al auto y Emmett condujo hasta el pequeño hotel del pueblo, junto a la carretera como casi todo, era injusto que no pudiéramos entrar a nuestra casa, que no era muy grande pero que seria mejor que cualquier habitación del diminuto hotel.

—Tienes que investigar que está pasando Emmett, no nos pueden impedir entrar a nuestra casa —se quejó Alice.

—En cuanto estemos instalados intentaré contactar con ese tal Cullen ¿saben como se llama?

—En lo papeles que recibí solo menciona a un señor J. Cullen.

— ¿Cullen? —pregunté tratando de hacer un poco de memoria. — ¿Por qué no recuerdo a nadie que se llamara así?

—Yo tampoco recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido.

— ¿Tienen los papeles firmados por su padre?

—Si yo los tengo —contesté cuando Emmett se estacionó frente al hotel, el cual tenia un aspecto totalmente diferente, no era ese local de madera raída que estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos que yo recordaba, era como una pequeña sucursal del Hilton, pero en el titulo rezaba "Hotel Cullen".

—Parece que los Cullen son muy importantes por aquí —dijo Emmett bajando del auto.

—Eso ya lo veremos —murmuré bajando del auto, mi tacón se hundió de nuevo en el lodo, parecía que había unas reparaciones y el camino no era totalmente de asfalto—. Esto es insoportable.

—Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre traer tus botas Louis Vuitton para caminar en el lodo —Alice me tendió la mano pero la ignoré.

—Creí que después de ocho años de haber salido de aquí este pueblo le había puesto concreto a las calles —entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, al intentar sacar mi bota del lodo, esta se quedo atascada y solo logré sacar el pie, desbalanceándome y cayendo de frente sobre el lodo.

La risa estridente de Alice me hizo enojar aun más, ¿Cómo demonios me había convencido de regresar a este lugar que tanto odiaba? Y ahora se burlaba de mí.

Me levanté y miré con disgusto mi blusa de Dolce & Gabbana ahora llena de lodo al igual que mis pantalones y mi única bota, la otra seguía atascada en el lodo, la tomé poniendo mas esfuerzo del que creí que necesitaría y caí de nalgas de nuevo sobre el lodo, sentí la humedad entrando en contacto con mi piel y quise llorar, eso ya era humillante, además Emmett se le unió en las carcajadas.

— ¡Cállense! —grité, le arrebate mi bolsa de mano a Alice, me puse mi bota y caminé hacia el interior del hotel.

—Parece _enchilada_ —se burlo Alice detrás de mi.

—Y de frijoles —la secundo el imbécil de Emmett.

Escuché otro par de risitas en el fondo del lobby, eran dos hombres altos, uno era rubio y el otro de una cabello cobrizo dorado, ambos tenían los ojos verdes.

—Y ustedes par de idiotas ¿de que se ríen?

—Miré señorita no creo que deba hablarnos así —dijo el de cabello cobrizo ligeramente divertido.

—Y yo creo que tú no deberías burlarte de mi, ¡imbécil!

—Le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas señorita —su tono fue serio.

—Muy bien —seguí mi camino hacia la recepción.

—Lo más correcto seria que usted también se disculpara —me dijo de nuevo el tipo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —me volví hacia él.

—Me has llamado imbécil e idiota.

—Bueno es que lo eres —me encogí de hombros y volteé hacia la recepcionista— ocupo dos habitaciones, de preferencia si tienes suites.

—Claro que si señorita…

—Bella Swan —respondí, la humedad del pantalón y mi ropa interior era cada vez mas molesta.

—Necesito una identificación —me pidió la recepcionista.

Metí la mano en mi bolso buscando mi pequeña cartera donde guardaba las tarjetas y mi identificación, pero era difícil encontrarla con todas las cosas que llevaba, hasta Alice había metido su rizadora de cabello y me preguntaba para que, si tenía el cabello tan corto que no se le rizaría ni con permanente.

—Sigo esperando mi disculpa —insistió el imbécil detrás de mí.

—Pues siéntate no te vayas a cansar. ¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios metiste en mi bolso?

—Miré princesita, es mejor que se disculpe o…

— ¿O que idiota? —lo reté sacando por fin la maldita rizadora que tanto me estorbaba y apuntándolo con ella en el pecho— ningún pueblerino como tu me amenaza.

—Bella por favor detente —Alice se carcajeó junto con Emmett.

—Ay princesita —se burló el idiota— no puedo creer que con todo y esto seas tan amargada.

Apuntó la rizadora con su dedo largo y pálido y al seguir con la mirada su dirección noté que lo que tenía en la mano no era la rizadora, era el vibrador que Alice me había dado en mi no-muy-divertida despedida de soltera. Ahogue un grito de vergüenza y la cara se me puso caliente de la sangre que se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

— ¡Mary Alice Swan!

—Es que pensé que después de todo lo pasado con Mike necesitarías relajarte —se justificó la enana.

—Y lo necesitas —se burló el estúpido de ojos verdes.

— ¡Jódanse los dos! —Le aventé el vibrador a mi hermana y me dirigí a la recepcionista sacando mi identificación— aquí tiene, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar al señor Cullen?

—Claro, el señor Cullen está justo…

—De viaje —interrumpió esa voz odiosa—. ¿Para que lo necesitas?

—Es cosa que no te interesa, pero deberías saber que cuando lo vea le hablaré de ti, no sé si trabajas aquí o sólo te hospedas, pero haré que te corra, Cullen y yo somos íntimos —la recepcionista me miró como si tuviera ocho ojos, y se apresuró, seguramente por mi mentira, no quería que también le comentara al dueño de su mal desempeño.

—Ya deberías bajarle dos rayitas ¿no crees? —Alice me tomó del brazo— disculpen a mi hermana, es medio idiota cuando las cosas le salen mal.

—Tus disculpas señorita son aceptadas —el idiota tomó la mano de mi hermana y la beso— soy Edward Masen, el es mi hermano Jasper.

—Mucho gusto señorita.

—Son unos caballeros —sonrió Alice— ella es Bella, este es mi amigo Emmett y yo soy Alice, es un placer.

—Al placer es nuestro —dijo el rubio— el día que gusten podemos enseñarles el pueblo.

—Yo estaría encantada —los ojos coquetos de Alice eran brillantes.

—No lo necesitamos —me volteé— nosotras vivíamos aquí y no hay mucho que ver de este estúpido pueblo, gracias pero no.

— ¿Siempre es así? —habló el que se decía llamar Edward.

—Solo cuando tiene las bragas mojadas —se burló Emmett.

—Aunque normalmente debería ser al revés —Alice le siguió el juego— si las tiene mojadas es que debería…

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero mi habitación ahora!

Un teléfono celular sonó y escuché la voz de Edward.

—Hola mi amor… claro que si preciosa —esta recepcionista era lenta, ahora tenia que soportar una conversación del Don Juan con una de sus amiguitas— claro mi amor esta noche ahí estaré no me lo perdería, hasta mas tarde amor, adiós.

— ¿Angela? —interrogó su hermano.

— ¿Quién mas es mi amor?

—Violet, pero ella no te llama para saber si iras a verla.

—Angela es mas desconfiada —se encogió de hombros. Hablaba de sus amantes como si hablara del resultado del partido, era un patán.

Por fin la recepcionista me entrego las dos llaves, le lancé una a Emmett y tomé la otra y casi corrí al ascensor, sólo quería tomar un baño y olvidarme de la escena con el idiota y el vibrador.

* * *

**N.A:** Pobre Bella, pero esas cosas pasan por ser tan perra jaja. Saludos.


	4. Tres amantes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Capitulo 3: Tres amantes**

— ¿Crees que sean ellas? —le pregunté a mi hermano, intrigado por las dos mujeres que habíamos conocido en el lobby, sobre todo por la de cabellos castaños.

—Dijo Isabella Swan, y si quiere hablar con Cullen me imagino que son ellas —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Es inconcebible que James haya hecho esto —tiré los papeles sobre el escritorio molesto— ¿Cómo se atreve a pelearles la casa?

—Sabes perfectamente que James se muere por poner ese hotel, desde que llegamos le ha gustado ese lugar, ahora ¿me dirás que piensas hacer con las Swan? ¿Por qué no les dijiste que somos los Cullen?

— ¿No escuchaste a la castaña? Es intima de Cullen —me reí, aunque debería enojarme esa mujer tan irritante— quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que soy un Cullen.

—Te va a tirar hasta con la cuchara —se rio Jasper— tiene un genio de los mil demonios, nada que ver con su hermana, es hermosa.

—Ambas lo son —recordé los ojos chocolate de la irritable, su cabello mojado del mismo color y como la blusa se le pegaba a su maravilloso cuerpo marcando sus senos redondos y perfectos, su cintura estrecha y su trasero bien formado, claro lo que tenia de hermosa lo tenia de insoportable.

— ¡Edward! —Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Esperar a que James regrese de Alemania, mientras yo seré su asistente y me ocupare de las Swan y seguiremos siendo solo Masen.

—Creo que estás mal —me miro con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero allá tu.

— ¡Señor Cullen! —la señora Cope, mi secretaria entro de repente en la oficina— ¡el hotel se está inundando!

Jasper fue más rápido y salió de prisa, lo seguí a paso rápido hasta llegar al lobby, el techo estaba goteando.

—Pero que demonios… —susurré.

— ¡Este hotel es una reverenda mierda! —la princesita venia bajando por las escaleras envuelta en una toalla anudada en el medio de sus senos, sus piernas níveas estaban cubiertas solo un poco mas arriba de los muslos, sentí que de pronto el pantalón me quedaba demasiado apretado.

—Cálmate Isabella —su hermana venia detrás.

—Necesito hablar con Cullen inmediatamente —exigió.

— ¿Así que tu provocaste esto? —me planté delante de ella antes de que alguno de los empleados me delatara.

— ¡Yo no provoqué nada! —Sus ojos irradiaban furia— estaba por meterme a la tina cuando la maldita llave salió volando, casi me vuela la cabeza, los voy a demandar, ¡Emmett!

—A ver princesita estás bien, no exageres, la tina del baño del suite esta recién instalada, Jasper —llamé a mi hermano quien intentaba no reírse— llama al servicio de plomería, que vengan de inmediato a revisar la fuga y quiero explicaciones de inmediato.

Jasper asintió y salió rumbo a las oficinas.

— ¿Y tu que eres aquí? —Me apunto con du delgado dedo en el pecho— quiero hablar con Cullen de inmediato, o con alguien que me de una explicación pero ya.

—Mira Isabella —tomé su dedo entre los míos— tu no me das ordenes, aquí soy el representante del señor Cullen y él se encuentra de viaje, regresa en dos meses.

— ¿Qué? —retiro su mano con violencia— ese imbécil nos saca de nuestra casa y ahora este estúpido hotel se está inundando, me regreso de inmediato a Miami.

—No puedes —su hermana le bloqueó el paso— nos quitaran la casa.

—Al diablo con ese cuchitril.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Alice por favor quítate o te quito —susurró con demasiado veneno. Vaya definitivamente tenia un genio de los mil demonios.

—Da un solo paso y te quedas sin toalla —su hermana tomó el borde de la tela blanca haciendo un puño con ella— tu decides.

— ¿Y donde nos vamos a hospedar? —lastima que había cedido, me habría gustado ver la toalla caer.

—Yo tengo una idea —dije de improvisto y después me arrepentí.

.

.

.

—No sé como demonios me deje convencer —gruñí sentada en el asiento trasero del volvo del imbécil

—Fue la enorme tina y el agua caliente que Edward te prometió —dijo Emmett.

—Pues claro, esta empapada y aun tiene lodo en el trasero —se burlo Alice desde el asiento delantero quien Edward sonrió y yo gruñí.

—Tómalo como una cortesía del señor Cullen —me miró Edward por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pero eso de ir a vivir en tu casa es insoportable —iba ser muy difícil convivir diariamente con este estúpido.

—No exactamente, yo no vivo ahí, solo mis hermanos y Jasper —menos mal, no tendría que verlo muy seguido.

— ¿Ya volaste del nido? —le preguntó Alice.

—Digamos que si, vivo con Angela y Violet… —se calló de repente, era un gigoló, vivía con sus dos amantes y ellas lo aceptaban, ni que estuviera tan guapo— maldición.

Seguí su mirada y en el porche de la casa estaban dos chicas, una rubia hermosa y otra con el cabello rubio rojizo no tan guapa para mi gusto.

— ¡Wow! —murmuró Emmett mirando a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó mi hermana antes de que yo lo hiciera, quizás eran las famosas Angela y Violet.

—Mi hermana Rose y mi… —lo pensó antes de decir la palabra— novia, Tanya.

¿Otra? Bueno es que esto era increíble.

—Eres un cerdo —solté sin mas— primero Angela y Violet y ahora la dichosa Tanya.

Edward se carcajeó antes de salir del auto, una vez fuera se inclinó sobre mi ventana abierta.

—Mmm tengo tres amantes, pero si quieres puedo tener cuatro contigo, te daré prioridad —sonrió de lado y estuve a punto de abofetearlo pero se retiro cuando su hermana grito.

— ¡Edward!

—Ahora qué Rosalie —bajé del auto.

—Esta zorra se atrevió a golpear a Angela.

—Wow, pelea de gatas —me burlé.

Esta vez Edward ni siquiera me miró, gruñó pero no fue para mí, fue para la pelirroja que aun estaba en los escalones.

—Edward no fue a propósito —se defendió pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿No? Tus uñas de prostituta enterradas en el brazo de la niña fueron sin querer —le grito su hermana.

¿Niña? ¿Angela era una niña?

—Lárgate —susurró Edward.

—Pero Eddie, la niña comenzó a llorar, era insoportable y luego Violet me aventó con sus peluches, quise agarrar a Angela y desafortunadamente…

—No quiero explicaciones —el tonó de Edward era realmente aterrador— en tu vida le vuelves a poner una mano encima a mis hijas, lárgate y no regreses o me olvidaré que eres mujer y yo un caballero.

¿Hijas? Creo que estaba un poco equivocada con eso.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Se lo esperaban? Bueno las que ya lo leyeron si, las que no… ¿?

Cortito pero bonito jaja, espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Besos Agridulces

**Capítulo 4: Besos agridulces**

—Eres un imbécil Edward —le gruñó su hermana cuando la pelirroja salió casi corriendo— ¿Por qué dejaste a las niñas con esa zorra?

—La ultima niñera que tuvieron sufrió una crisis nerviosa y al trabajo no puedo llevarlas —contestó yendo hacia la puerta principal— ¿Dónde están mis hijas?

—En tu cuarto —Edward desapareció por la puerta y la rubia nos miró detenidamente— ustedes deben ser las Swan.

—Alice Swan —le extendió la mano y la rubia se la tomó— ella es Bella mi hermana y el fortachón es Emmett McCarthy.

—Mucho gusto, ahora pasen que el frio aquí es insoportable y disculpen la escenita.

—Oh no te preocupes —respondió Alice— es inconcebible como es que alguien puede maltratar a unas niñas ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Sólo cinco añitos, son gemelas.

— ¿Quién meterá nuestro equipaje? —pregunté una vez dentro de la enorme casa.

—Tu misma por supuesto princesita —el idiota venia bajando las escaleras con una niña en los brazos, su cabello cobrizo largo y ondulado y sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de su padre, era una preciosa versión femenina de Edward, detrás de él venía otra niña idéntica a excepción de la ropa.

— ¿Qué no tienes mayordomo o algo así?

— ¿Pero de donde la sacaste? —le preguntó su hermana riéndose.

—De un mal desfile de Versace —rodé los ojos.

—Hola preciosas —Alice se acercó a la niña que no estaba en brazos de Edward— ¿Cómo están?

—Mi hermana tiene arañazos de la novia de papá y yo estoy molesta con ella —la voz de la niña era tan dulce, no parecía molesta.

—Llevaré a Angela al hospital con mi padre, los malditos arañazos le están sangrando.

—Oh papi maldijo —la pequeña Violet se mostró ofendida— mi abuela Esme dice que no se debe maldecir en presencia de una dama, papi debes disculparte.

Sonreí, para ser apenas unas niñas estaban muy bien educadas.

—Rose, Alice, Angela, Violet mis más sinceras disculpas —bufé cuando me ignoró por completo, era un completo animal.

—Bella puede curar los arañazos es doctora.

— ¿En serio? —El bufón sonrió sorprendido— ¿no se debe tener tacto y un buen corazón para ejercer esa carrera?

—Púdrete —estuve tentada a levantarle el dedo medio pero eso no era correcto y no quería que la niña me obligara a disculparme con el animal de su padre.

—Bien, después de este despliegue de buena educación y halagos, será mejor que les muestre donde dormirán —intervino Rosalie.

—Si me disculpas yo subiré después —dije al ver la sangre fresca en el brazo de la pequeña— voy a curarle esos rasguños a Angela.

Mi hermana me miró un tanto sorprendida y Emmett tenía la boca abierta, hasta yo estaba un tanto extrañada, los niños no eran de mi total agrado, eran ruidosos, pegajosos y llorones.

—Ven conmigo —seguí a Edward hasta un despacho enorme, sentó a la niña en uno de los sillones y fue en busca de un botiquín.

—Esto podrá dolerte un poco —abrí el botiquín y saqué un pedazo de algodón y alcohol.

— ¿No podrías hacerlo con agua oxigenada? —me detuvo Edward antes de mojar el algodón.

—Podría, pero es mucho mejor el alcohol, no creas que quiero torturar a tu hija para vengarme.

— ¿Vengarte? ¿De qué?

—De lo imbécil que has sido —escupí molesta.

—Si Violet estuviera aquí te haría disculparte —habló la niña por primera vez.

—Pero como no está no lo hare —respondí.

—¿Yo he sido un imbécil? Me disculpé señorita Versace y tú no hiciste más que insultarme.

—Te burlaste de mí y sabes que no me agradas así que mantengamos distancia no me hables, no me veas y no me toques.

—No eres más que una mocosa malcriada.

—Por qué no vas y me traes una pomada para la hinchazón —saqué de mi bolsa un papel y le escribí el nombre— y que sea rápido.

— ¿Por qué demonios tengo que obedecerte?

—Violet no te permitirá que le hables así a la señorita —lo regañó Angela.

Edward sacó un billete de cinco dólares y lo puso sobre la mano de la pequeña.

—Tu no dirás nada —a la niña le brillaron los ojos.

—Necesito la pomada y unas vendas y a ti lejos de mi ¡ahora!

—Eres tan desagradable —me arrebató el papel y salió del despacho.

—Ahora Angela, esto dolerá —puse lo más delicadamente que pude el algodón sobre las marcas que esa mujer le había dejado en el brazo, Angela gritó y comenzó a llorar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y reapareció Edward.

—Papi me arde —sollozó la niña.

—Lo sé mi amor, pero se pasara pronto —hablándole de esa manera a su hija nadie creería que era el bufón idiota que había conocido. Terminé de limpiar las heridas.

— ¿Y lo que te ordené?

—Tú a mí no me ordenas nada —bajó a la niña del sillón— y no necesito que martirices a mi hija, yo mismo puedo ponerle esa estúpida pomada y vendarle el brazo. Ve a jugar con tu hermana.

La niña ya más calmada salió corriendo.

—No la estaba martirizando, era necesario y lo sabes, eres un terco estúpido.

—Y tu una mocosa malcriada con aires de doctora.

—Sabes que vete a la mierda —eso no debí decirlo, me parecía a la vulgar de mi hermana, pero este imbécil sacaba lo peor de mí— ni loca me quedó en esta casa contigo.

Tomé mi bolsa y salí disparada del despacho, tomé el pasillo rumbo a la puerta principal, sentí los pesados pasos de Edward detrás de mí pero no me detuve cuando vi la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

— ¡Maldito Forks! —pateé una piedra al bajar al último escalón del porche, la piedra salió directamente al foco delantero del volvo y yo caí de nalgas por segunda vez en el día.

—Maldita mujer —el susurro enfadado de Edward me hizo reír, quizás yo estaba tirada de nalgas otra vez, pero el auto de Edward la había pagado—. Eso me lo vas a pagar.

—Por supuesto que no y llévame de inmediato al aeropuerto de Seattle y le dices a mi hermana que lo siento pero no te soporto —me levanté y abrí la puerta del volvo pero Edward me tomó del brazo, me hizo poner la espalda contra el volvo y su maldito cuerpo bien formado me apretó contra él.

—Mira princesita —su dulce aliento chocó contra mis labios.

—No vuelvas a llamarme por ningún sobrenombre, me llamo Bella.

—Vas a pagar el daño de mi coche —ignoró mi comentario— y vas a entrar en esa casa de inmediato.

—Tu no me mandas —quise apartarme pero no pude.

— ¿Y crees que tú a mi si? —su sonrisa socarrona fue todo lo que necesité para soltarle una bofetada, se apartó de mí y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, pero su enorme mano me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar hacia él, su otra mano se posó en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él presionando sus labios contra los míos.

.

.

.

Isabella luchaba contra mí mientras yo devoraba esos malditos labios insolentes y tan dulces, hundí mi lengua en su boca y jugué con la suya.

Me arañaba la piel por la abertura de la camisa, tomé sus piernas e hice que me rodeara la cintura y la apreté contra el auto sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, la muy maldita me mordió el labio y no pude evitar imaginarme sus labios besando y mordiendo mis hombros, mi estómago y partes más abajo.

Gemí y la solté con la misma fuerza con la que la había besado y la muy bruja clavó su rodilla en mi entrepierna. Me doblé inmediatamente del dolor.

—En tu asquerosa vida me vuelvas a tocar, maldito —me dejo ahí tirado en medio de la lluvia mientras corría riéndose hacia la casa. Jasper llegó en ese momento.

—Ouch —me ayudó a levantarme— ¿estás bien hermano?

—Si —aunque el dolor era insoportable— esa mujer me las va a pagar.

Unas horas más tarde, la bruja Versace seguía en mi habitación, Rosalie le había acomodado ahí junto con su hermana al ser Emmett quien ocupo la única habitación de huéspedes. Imaginarla acostado sobre mi cama, cubierta con mis sabanas no ayudó con el ardor de mi entrepierna y no precisamente por el golpe.

Mis padres ya estaban en el comedor esperándonos para cenar. Alice bajó junto con Emmett y aproveché para presentárselos a mis padres quienes sabían muy bien de mi apellido oculto.

— ¿Y tu hermana? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Sigue sacándose el lodo del trasero — respondió molesta— ¿qué le hiciste? Subió hace un rato tan enojada que le faltaba echar espuma por la boca, no piensa bajar a cenar.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones hasta mi antigua habitación y sin molestarme en tocar abrí la puerta. Isabella estaba sobre mi cama envuelta en una pijama de seda azul.

—Te estamos esperando para cenar —mi voz la sobresaltó y casi cae de la cama.

— ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar? —me gritó tomando una bata envolviendo su maldito cuerpo tentador en ella. No llevaba maquillaje, no tacones, no ropa de marca, estaba preciosa.

— Apresúrate —ignoré su estallido.

—No voy a cenar, no tengo hambre.

—Vas a bajar y vas a cenar, mi madre se ha desvivido haciendo la cena para sus invitados y no la vas a rechazar.

—Me vale si se ha pasado todo el día en la cocina no voy a comer.

—Mira princesita...

— ¡Bella, carajo! Me llamo Bella.

—Bien, princesita Bella —me burlé— vas a bajar de inmediato y vas a comer.

La tomé del brazo y bajé con ella, al llegar al comedor la solté y dejé que entrara por su propio pie.

—Buenas noches —susurró cuando entramos y el comedor se quedó en silencio.

—Papá, mamá ella es Isabella Swan —los presenté.

—Lamento mucho las molestias —la voz de Bella era educada y calmada, maldita, solo conmigo era una víbora— pero no se puede uno hospedar en el hotel del miserable de Cullen.

—Oh no te preocupes querida —habló mi madre conteniendo una sonrisa— aquí son bienvenidos y me da gusto que mi hijo sea el caballero que le enseñe a ser y les haya ofrecido esta casa.

— ¿Caballero? —Se burló Isabella y con sarcasmo añadió— si claro, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Tomé asiento entre mis dos hijas y lamentablemente frente a Bella.

—No quiero la cebolla —se quejó Violet, apartándolas del plato.

—Iugh —Angela sacó el tomate de su plato y lo puso en el mío.

—Señoritas si no se comen sus verduras no habrá postre.

—Pero papá la cebolla me da mal aliento —Violet se excusó con sabiduría— pero a Angela no le afecta el tomate.

—Pero no me gusta —se quejó mi otra hija— sabe a lodo.

— ¿Cuando has probado el lodo? —alcé una ceja.

—Violet me obligó a hacerlo ayer.

—Chismosa, no te vuelvo a defender de la zorra de Tanya.

— ¡Violet! No digas malas palabras —la regañé.

—Pero tía Rosalie la llamó así, ella siempre lo hace y no la regañas a ella —hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Disculpen —la voz de Bella nos interrumpió— lamento interrumpir un momento tan lindo pero no hay otra cosa para cenar, algo menos grasoso, ¿una ensalada?

¿Pero quién demonios se creía que era?

—Aquí no es restaurante Bella —Alice a su lado la regañó.

—Es que tardaré tres días en bajar las calorías que tiene esto —miró su lasaña como si fuera mierda.

—Oh claro cariño, ya mismo te preparo una ensalada —mi madre se levantó de la mesa y la muy bruja ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de agradecer.

—Espera madre, —me levanté y rodeé la mesa— nosotros la prepararemos.

Tomé a Isabella del brazo y la arrastré a la cocina.

— ¿Por qué me jalas como si fuera una yegua?

— ¿Crees que mi madre es tu sirvienta? —no le grité para que no nos escucharan en el comedor, pero como tenía ganas de gritarle y asesinarla en ese momento.

—Claro que no, pero pudo haber pensado que no todos comemos ese tipo de grasa, esas cosas le hacen daño a mi organismo.

—Y definitivamente el oxígeno a tu cerebro —la arrinconé contra el refrigerador.

—Eres un grosero idiota, imbécil y un hombre de las cavernas que me trata como si yo fuera lo peor y aléjate antes de que alguien entre y piense lo que no es —puse las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—A pesar de eso estas deseando que te bese de nuevo ¿no? ¿Sabes que cuando te veo me duele la entrepierna?

— ¿Y tú sabes lo que yo daría por no estar aquí? Daria lo que fuera por estar en Miami, daría lo que fuera por estar en mi departamento soleado, daría lo que fuera...

—Yo daría lo que fuera por que te calles de una vez y me beses —y sin pensarlo uní sus dulces labios con los míos.

* * *

**N.A:** Y que me les fui de vacaciones, por eso no actualicé la semana pasada, pero eso ya pasó y heme aquí de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Comentarios aquí abajo.


	6. No siempre soy una bruja

**Capítulo 5: No siempre soy una bruja**

—Vamos a cenar —me recosté en la inmensa cama y disfruté de la comodidad, después del altercado con el idiota de Edward y de caerme de nuevo, necesitaba un buen baño, y la casa del patán era muy lujosa y cómoda.

—No tengo hambre.

—Bella, la señora Masen ha subido a invitarnos.

— ¿Qué no has visto el día de perros que he tenido? Quiero dormir y no quiero ver al idiota de Edward de nuevo.

— ¿Qué paso cuando curaste a la niña?

—Nada —solo un beso caliente, húmedo, sensual, salvaje, que maldita sea, me había gustado.

—Como quieras —Alice salió de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Miré la habitación, era grande y muy masculina, la cama olía a Edward, un aroma como a sol, miel, dulce y masculino, sensual, sin pensarlo tomé una almohada e inhale el aroma. Mis pensamientos se centraron en el beso que me había dado Edward, y es que nunca me habían besado así.

Solo había dos hombres en mi vida, si a mis veintiséis años solo había besado a dos hombres, los mismos que habían estado en mi cama.

Jacob fue mi primer novio, un chico guapo y muy lindo, sus besos eran tiernos y con él fue mi primera vez, no me arrepiento, ni fue traumante y definitivamente me había gustado. Jacob había sido tierno y suave y solo lo habíamos hecho una vez, después de terminar el instituto me mudé a Miami y no lo volví a ver.

Con Mike todo era… normal. Eran besos normales, sexo normal y en la posición del misionero siempre, nunca había practicado conmigo la posición en la que lo encontré con Jessica, quizás porque no me encontraba atractiva en ese aspecto, tal vez su madre tenía razón, podría amarme pero no encontrar pasión en mí. Pero yo quería encontrar amor y pasión en la misma persona.

Comparando a Jacob y Mike con Edward, cosa que no debía hacer porque este último era el ser más despreciable con el que me había topado, bueno pues ganaba Edward, muy a mi pesar, pero ese beso había estado cargado de una pasión que jamás había sentido, pero claro era el calor del momento, la rabia que los dos nos teníamos. Aun así no perdía la esperanza de encontrar algún día un hombre con la ternura de Jacob, la pasión de Edward y al que amara como amaba a Mike. Porque desafortunadamente aun lo amaba y me seguía doliendo en el alma su traición.

—Te estamos esperando para cenar —la voz de Edward detrás de mí me hizo dar un salto.

— ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar? —busqué la bata de noche, estaba aún semidesnuda en un camisón azul de Victoria Secret.

—Apresúrate.

—No voy a cenar no tengo hambre.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para ordenarme?

—Vas a bajar y vas a cenar, mi madre se ha desvivido haciendo la cena para sus invitados y no la vas a rechazar.

—Me vale si se ha pasado todo el día en la cocina no voy a comer —no tenía manera de obligarme.

—Mira princesita...

— ¡Bella, carajo! Me llamo Bella —odiaba su estúpida manera de llamarme princesita.

—Bien, princesita Bella vas a bajar de inmediato y vas a comer.

Me jaló del brazo y me arrastró por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde prácticamente me aventó para que entrara.

—Buenas noches —saludé mirando a toda la familia reunida para cenar, me sentía incomoda con estos desconocidos, pero maldito Cullen y maldito su hotel de mierda.

—Papá, mamá ella es Isabella Swan —bueno, al menos no me había presentado con ese estúpido sobrenombre.

—Lamento mucho las molestias —me dirigí a los señores Masen— pero no se puede uno hospedar en el hotel del miserable de Cullen.

—Oh no te preocupes querida aquí son bienvenidos y me da gusto que mi hijo sea el caballero que le enseñé a ser y les haya ofrecido esta casa.

— ¿Caballero? —quise carcajearme ahí mismo, pero si la señora creía que su hijo tenía buenos modales, no sería yo quien la sacara de su error— si claro, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas disponibles, la otra estaba en medio de las gemelas y por supuesto que no me sentaría junto a ellas.

—No quiero la cebolla —dijo una de las niñas, pero no supe cual.

—Iugh.

—Señoritas si no se comen sus verduras no habrá postre —maldito tono paternal, lo hacía parecer lindo, pero no lo era, no lo era.

—Pero papá la cebolla me da mal aliento —sonreí mientras examiné mi comida— pero a Angela no le afecta el tomate.

Frente a mi tenía una lasaña que ciertamente, se veía deliciosa, pero que no podría comer, necesitaría un año en el gimnasio para bajar los kilos que ganaría con eso.

—Disculpen —llamé la atención callando a las dos niñas y al idiota de su padre— lamento interrumpir un momento tan lindo pero no hay otra cosa para cenar, algo menos grasoso, ¿una ensalada?

—Aquí no es restaurante Bella —Alice me miró de mala manera pero la ignoré olímpicamente.

—Es que tardaré tres días en bajar las calorías que tiene esto —se miraba tan deliciosa.

—Oh claro cariño, ya mismo te preparo una ensalada —la señora Masen se levantó y sonreí, aunque con pesar, toda la mesa me miraba fijamente.

—Espera madre, nosotros la prepararemos.

El hombre de las cavernas me tomó de nuevo del brazo y me jaló hasta la cocina, de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me jalas como si fuera una yegua? —me zafé al entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Crees que mi madre es tu sirvienta?

—Claro que no, pero pudo haber pensado que no todos comemos ese tipo de grasa, esas cosas le hacen daño a mi organismo.

—Y definitivamente el oxígeno a tu cerebro.

Este tipo era un completo estúpido, se acercó a mí intentando infundirme temor, pero era lo último que me provocaba, lo único que hacía era enojarme más.

—Eres un grosero idiota, imbécil y un hombre de las cavernas que me trata como si yo fuera lo peor y aléjate antes de que alguien entre y piense lo que no es.

Me arrinconó entre el refrigerador y su cuerpo alto e imponente, su aroma, ahora mucho más fuerte que en su habitación me inundó por completo.

—A pesar de eso estas deseando que te bese de nuevo ¿no? ¿Sabes que cuando te veo me duele la entrepierna?

Era un presumido, claro que no quería que me besara y no quería pensar en su entrepierna, me tuve que armar de valor para no bajar la mirada al bulto de su pantalón, lo había sentido cuando me obligo a rodearle la cintura con las piernas y Dios se sintió maravilloso.

— ¿Y tú sabes lo que yo daría por no estar aquí? Daria lo que fuera por estar en Miami, daría lo que fuera por estar en mi departamento soleado, daría lo que fuera...

—Yo daría lo que fuera por que te calles de una vez y me beses —su voz fue ronca y suave y entonces me besó.

Esperé por su lengua luchando por entrar como en la tarde, un beso salvaje y húmedo, pero no fue así, me besó despacio, usando solo sus labios para acariciar los míos y sin saber por qué o como, le devolví el beso, le tomé el rostro entre las manos, Edward aceptó mi lengua cuando pedí acceso a su boca, esto era muy morboso, estábamos en su cocina, al lado toda su familia, sus hijas estaban cenando, ¿Qué me pasaba?

—No —dije separándome.

—Oh si —Edward tomó mi rostro de nuevo y me besó, tomó mi cintura con sus grandes manos pero yo rompí cualquier tipo de magia que pudiera haber en este momento.

—Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar —lo empujé y noté la confusión en su rostro, me miró con severidad— cuando regrese el señor Cullen le diré lo impertinente que has sido, y olvida que esto ha pasado ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente princesita —sus ojos me traspasaban, se acercó de nuevo a mí— te diré una cosa, aunque sé que te costara trabajo, pero para la próxima piensa antes de hablar, en esa mesa tengo dos hijas de cinco años que escuchan y aprenden demasiado rápido, no quiero que mañana me rechacen el cereal con chocolate porque tiene muchas calorías.

—Oh, no pensé…

—Tú nunca piensas…

—Jódete Edward —lo empujé de nuevo y salí directamente a la habitación, no me molesté en regresar al comedor.

Me metí directamente en la cama y me dormí antes de que mi hermana regresara.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, pero tampoco peor. Seguía cayendo la maldita lluvia, pero no salí del cuarto para nada, Alice me había subido un poco de fruta para desayunar, me informó que el cretino de Edward había dejado a las niñas temprano y salido directamente al hotel, cosa que no me importaba.

—Emmett y yo iremos a hacer turismo ¿vienes?

—Por Dios Alice —me reí sin humor— ¿turismo? No hay nada que ver en este pueblo.

—Emmett no lo conoce así que se lo enseñaré, además Jasper se ha ofrecido como guía, Rosalie también vendrá.

—No iré a ningún lado —me metí debajo de las cobijas de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué harás estos dos meses hasta que regrese Cullen? ¿Estarás aquí metida? ¿Por qué no vas a la reserva y visitas a Jacob?

—No, me quedaré aquí en la comodidad y el calor de esta casa.

—Qué mala vibra tienes —tomó su bolso y su abrigo— me voy, tengo en mi maleta el vibrador que te regalé, cierra la puerta con seguro y úsalo, solo no grites puedes asustar a las niñas.

Antes de que pudiera replicar salió por la puerta, me tapé con las cobijas hasta el rostro y me sumergí de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

Cerca de la una de la tarde bajé bañada y arreglada, la casa estaba en silencio, escuché ruidos en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allá, ahí estaba la señora Masen, cocinando galletas.

—Buenas tardes —saludé.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste?

—De maravilla, su casa es muy cómoda.

—Oh, háblame de tu, dime Esme ¿quieres ayudar?

—No, yo no cocino —había perdido practica desde que me había mudado de este pueblo.

— ¿Por qué no saliste con tu hermana y mis hijos? No me malentiendas, no me molesta que estés aquí —metió las galletas en el horno y le encendió.

Su sonrisa era sincera y por un momento me recordó a mi propia madre.

—Estoy cansada y el clima de Forks no es realmente mi favorito.

Un borrón de cabellos cobrizos paso corriendo por la cocina.

— ¡Abuelita! —La niña se paró en seco delante del horno y espió por la pequeña abertura— ¿ya están?

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Han sacado el apetito de su padre —me sonrió y después se dirigió de nuevo a la niña— acabo de meterlas al horno, tendrás que esperar.

—Hola Bella —me sonrió la niña, pero no supe cuál de las dos era.

—Hola…

—Violet —sonrió la niña— ya aprenderás a distinguirnos, ¿podemos jugar arriba?

—Sí, pero tengan mucho cuidado con las escaleras, no corran.

Violet salió de la cocina tal como había entrado.

—No sé cómo las distinguiré, son idénticas —aunque claro, tampoco me esmeraría en diferenciarlas, no es que lo fuera a necesitar con el poco tiempo que pasaría por aquí.

—Es fácil, Violet es hiperactiva y muy alegre, Angela es más reservada y muy desconfiada, solo con la misma Violet y con su padre se muestra alegre y sonriente.

—Por eso esa bruja pelirroja se ensañó con Angela —Esme asintió molesta— ¿y la mamá de las niñas?

El ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió, las fuertes pisadas se acercaron a la cocina, y apareció Edward por la puerta, desvié la mirada y me concentré en el azulejo del piso, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—Hasta el hotel huele a galletas.

—Te lo dije —sonrió Esme, dirigiéndose a mi— Violet acaba de venir a preguntar por las galletas.

—Vine a comer solo por el postre, ¿no hay nadie en casa?

—Han salido a hacer turismo.

—Bien madre —la besó en la mejilla— iré a ver a mis amores y vendremos a comer.

Tenía que admitir que aunque era un bruto, era adorable con sus hijas. Salió de la cocina sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada cosa que agradecí. Un par de minutos después, regresó.

—Mis hijas no están en el cuarto de juegos —se sentó en la barra a mi lado, me paré y me disculpé saliendo de la cocina.

Subí hasta el tercer piso donde escuché las risas de las niñas viniendo del cuarto de Edward, ahora mi cuarto, al abrir la puerta me encontré con las gemelas envueltas en mi ropa, calzando mis zapatos y destrozando mi maquillaje.

Solté un grito de terror, las pequeñas enanas habían destrozado todo mi guardarropa, llevé una mano a mi boca para ahogar otro grito, y sobre todo para contener mi rabia, no quería gritarles, no quería asustarlas, eran solo niñas, pero… mi ropa.

—Bella tienes cosas preciosa —gritó una de las niñas poniéndose sombra negra sobre los parpados, no supe cuál era, porque ambas sonreían frente al espejo.

—Tía Rosalie no nos deja jugar con sus cosas —dijo la otra niña que vestía una de mis faldas DKNY y que estaba pisando con mis zapatos Louis Vuitton— ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?

Tomó mi mano pero yo no me moví, el cuarto era un desastre y las caras de las niñas parecían de payasos, escuché pasos por el pasillo, sin voltear percibí por el aroma que era Edward quien se quedó de pie en la puerta junto a mí.

— ¡Niñas! Pero… ¿Qué demonios hicieron?

—Mala palabra —salto la niña que aun sostenía mi mano.

—Afuera, las dos inmediatamente —susurró Edward molesto— espérenme en la sala, enseguida bajo.

—Mi ropa —me abalancé sobre la falda que la niña había dejado caer antes de salir del cuarto visiblemente asustada, estaba manchada de sombra y pintalabios, todos mis zapatos estaban rayados y el resto de mi ropa regada en el piso.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward detrás de mí— pagaré todo lo que las niñas hayan destrozado, ellas no se comportan así.

—Vete —no quería verlo, ni a él ni a sus hijas, solo quería largarme a mi casa lo antes posible.

.

.

.

Después de intentar rescatar mis cosas me di cuenta que necesitaría mandar muchas cosas a la tintorería, y otras simplemente deberían ir a la basura.

Por eso no me gustaban los niños, bueno me gustaban los de otros, pero ahora ni eso, las mantendría alejadas de mi lo más posible y pediría que cerraran el cuarto con llave.

Bajé con las cosas que se habían rescatado en mis manos para llevarlas a la tintorería, en la enorme sala estaba Edward con las niñas, los tres se pusieron de pie y ambas pequeñas se acercaron a mí.

—Bella lo sentimos mucho —los grandes ojos verdes de la niña se miraban arrepentidos— no volveremos a tocar tus cosas, pero es que tienes ropa súper linda y…

—Violet… —reprendió su padre.

—Lo sentimos —agachó la mirada y se reunió con su padre.

—Bella —Angela comenzó a sollozar antes de decir algo mas— no quisimos… arruinar tu ropa… pero…

Las enormes lágrimas de la niña y su tartamudeo me hicieron un nudo en la garganta, es que tampoco habían arruinado un plan antiterrorista, solo era ropa, pero seguro el desgraciado de Edward las había regañado severamente o la perra que la había rasguñado la había dejado traumada y pensó que yo haría lo mismo. Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura, limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrosadas y llenas de maquillaje, levanté su barbilla para que me mirara.

—Angela no llores, si estuvo mal, debieron pedirme las cosas primero —no se las hubiera prestado claro, miré a Violet también— pero solo es ropa y maquillaje, eso se puede comprar de nuevo.

Recordé las risas de las pequeñas frente al espejo, ahora que veía las cosas de otra manera y no estaba tan molesta, sentí una hinchazón en el pecho, sus risas eran hermosas, y prefería ver a Angela riendo que llorando.

—Dame un abrazo y olvidemos lo ocurrido —Angela me abrió sus pequeños brazos y literalmente se lanzó a los míos— ven tú también Violet.

La otra gemelita con una sonrisa enorme vino y me abrazó, Edward sonrió y con sus labios me dijo "gracias" sin emitir ningún sonido, yo me encogí de hombros, no era nada.

—Bueno señoritas vámonos —dijo Edward yendo hasta la puerta principal.

—Ahora nos iremos castigadas hasta que tengamos veinte años —se quejó Violet.

—Y si sigues quejándote será hasta los cuarenta.

—Demonios —pataleó Violet el suelo.

—Maldita sea Violet, no digas malas palabras —le puso el abrigo a la niña.

Me carcajeé, si Edward hablaba así ¿Cómo esperaba que sus hijas no hicieran lo mismo?

—Gracias Bella —Angela me besó en la mejilla y corrió para encontrarse con su hermana en el volvo.

—Mañana vendré para comprar lo que te hayan roto, y gracias por ser tan amable con ellas —su voz era realmente sincera.

—Que a ti no te soporte y me comporte como una bruja contigo, no quiere decir que lo sea de verdad.

—Tengo mis dudas —sonrió.

—Estúpido —entrecerré los ojos y también sonreí. Edward desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Ven? No es tan mala como parece, ¿verdad?


	7. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos**

— ¡Wow! Desde que me mude contigo a Miami he pensado que solo eres una perra frígida sin corazón.

— ¿Perra frígida? Demonios Alice eres una estúpida.

—En serio Bella, siempre eres tan estirada y tan presumida que si me dices que eso de perdonar a las gemelas es broma y que en verdad las cocinaste y te las comiste te lo creo.

Terminé de ponerme rímel en las pestañas y miré a mi hermana por el espejo ¿de verdad pensaba eso de mi? ¿Desde cuándo comencé a sentirme más que los demás?

—Perra te lo paso, ¿pero frígida? —guardé el poco maquillaje que me había quedado en mi bolso Gucci y tomé mis gafas D&G, el día era soleado en Forks y yo tenía una excursión a Seattle a recuperar mis cosas, aunque dudaba mucho que en una ciudad como esa lograra encontrar mis cosas de marca, pero haría gastar al bruto de Edward el más dinero posible.

—Bueno con Mike ¿Quién no sería frígida?

—Jessica —respondí con tristeza.

—No, no, no —me digo Alice y me abrazó— ¿Por qué no te olvidas de él?

—Fueron nueve años Alice, estuve con Mike tanto tiempo que…

— ¿Y de verdad lo amas? ¿No es costumbre?

—Lo amo —pero no estuve segura si lo decía de verdad o por costumbre.

—A ver dime, ¿Cuándo lo veías te derretías? ¿Cuándo te abrazaba y te besaba se te aflojaban las piernas? ¿Deseabas tomarlo cada que lo veías sin camisa?

— ¿Piensas que soy una ninfómana?

—Claro que no Bella, pero así debes sentirte con el hombre que amas, y no solo eso, debes poder platicar con él, llorar, reír, cantar, ser una tonta sin que te de pena, debe haber confianza, amor, amistad, pasión, debe saber hacerte el amor con una mirada, con un beso.

Sin querer pensé en Edward, en esos dos besos que habíamos compartidos, uno tan sensual y salvaje, el otro tan tierno y lento, pero ambos memorables, su cuerpo fuerte y masculino pegado al mío, las piernas me habían temblado, el corazón se me había acelerado, pero eso había sido deseo, no amor, es imposible amar a una persona en tres días de conocerlo, y peor aún, cuando es un completo patán.

—Lo dices como si te hubiera pasado ya —entrecerré los ojos— ¿acaso tienes novio? Oh por Dios, ¿Emmett?

—No —se rió como tonta— Emmett es un gran amigo solo eso, además creo que se le están cayendo los calzones por Rosalie.

—Eres una cosa tan fina Alice —rodé los ojos, pero contenta del cambio de tema.

—Bueno ¿prefieres eso o que diga que cada que la ve se le endurece la…?

—Alice por Dios —me reí.

Escuchamos la grava crujir con las llantas de un auto, me asomé y ahí estaba el volvo con el foco que le había roto "accidentalmente" ya reparado.

— ¿En serio no vienes? —le pregunté a Alice, nerviosa repentinamente por irme con Edward.

—No, Jasper me ha invitado a La Push, hace un sol precioso y aprovecharé para mirarlo sin camisa.

—Alice —mi tono se volvió preocupado— solo son dos meses, no te recomiendo que te involucres con alguien, y menos con el hermano de ese idiota.

—Bella, tú tienes dos meses, tú aborreces Forks, tú tienes un trabajo en Miami, tú odias a Edward, yo sería feliz de quedarme aquí, por eso no quiero perder la casa, además por el momento solo tengo intenciones de acostarme con él, no me estoy yendo al altar.

—Pues buena suerte con eso —rodé los ojos, Alice era todo un caso.

— ¿Crees que la playa sea muy fría? Mi fantasía es hacerlo en una playa.

—La mía también —suspiré.

— ¿En serio? Y con tanta agua que hay en Miami, ¿Mike nunca te la cumplió?

—No, una cosa es tener una fantasía y otra muy distinta llevarla a cabo, en la playa hay… gente —me sonrojé solo de pensarlo, además Mike se había reído de mi.

—Pero siempre hay islas desoladas o lugares desiertos, o aunque sea una cabañita, imagínate con una gran ventana, el atardecer de fondo y las olas del mar moviéndose junto contigo y tu macho debajo de ti…

—Edward debe estarme esperando abajo…

— ¿Por qué eres tan puritana?

—Hasta más tarde Alice.

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras lentamente, retrasando lo más posible el encuentro con Edward, pero qué demonios, ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, solo era un tipo sin sentido, ni corazón ni respeto, por las mujeres.

— ¿Dónde está la señorita Versace? —escuché su voz aterciopelada y socarrona.

—No ha bajado en toda la mañana —reconocí la voz de Rosalie— ¿crees que podrás traerme un perfume?

—No.

—El mío está por terminarse y manejar hasta Seattle solo por un perfume se me hace una pérdida de tiempo.

—No me interesa, suficiente tengo con ir a comprar ropa de marca para Miss Versace como para además ponerme a oler estúpidos perfumes.

—Si tus hijas no fueran tan traviesas no había necesidad, por eso cierro mi cuarto con llave, ¿me traerás el perfume?

—No.

—Yo te lo traeré —entré en la sala donde los dos hermanos discutían.

—Oh, eres un encantó —el estúpido bufó, Rosalie sacó unos dólares y me los entregó.

— ¿Cuál quieres?

—No sé —Edward rodó los ojos y me senté junto a su hermana, sabía que esto lo ponía de mal humor y yo disfrutaba haciéndolo enojar.

—Si quieres puedo recomendarte uno, es nuevo y huele delicioso, es una combinación sexy y dulce, ideal para esta época del año.

—Me agradas —Rosalie me sonrió— confió en tu gusto.

—Mis hijas están esperando en el volvo, les importaría darse prisa.

—Después deberíamos ir de compras juntas —le sugerí solo por molestar a Edward, no estaría tanto tiempo en Forks para salir de compras con Rosalie.

—Me encantaría, necesito lencería nueva —a Rose le brillaron los ojos justo como a Alice.

—Yo acabo de visitar Victoria's Secret —continué sacando de sus casillas al cromañón— y me compré un conjunto azul súper sexy y cómodo, la tanga no es para nada molesta y se amolda a tu cuerpo perfecto dejándote un trasero perfecto, los pechos te los abraza maravillosamente y…

—Maldita sea —gruño Edward y me tomó del brazo sacándome a jalones de la casa.

—Esto se te está haciendo una costumbre que no me está gustando.

No dijo nada y subió al volvo, era un idiota bipolar, ayer me había sonreído y ahora se comportaba como el hombre de las cavernas que era.

—Hola Isabella —saludó uno de las niñas.

—Hola… Violet —me aventuré y no me equivoqué, Esme tenía razón, Angela estaba callada en el asiento detrás de mi— hola Angela.

La niña me sonrió pero no dijo nada, Violet comenzó a cantar con la música infantil que salía del estéreo del auto y Angela movía la cabeza al compas. Edward condujo por la carretera rumbo al pueblo.

— ¿En Seattle hay tiendas en donde podrás reponer mi ropa de marca? —claro que las había, estaban Banana Republic, Louis Vuitton, hasta Tiffany.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué no conoces este mugriento pueblo y sus alrededores?

—Si lo conozco, pero no conozco las estúpidas marcas que usas.

—Estúpida es una mala palabra —Violet interrumpió su canto y regañó a su padre.

Edward sacó del pantalón cincuenta dólares y se los dio a la niña.

—Ten, repártelos con Angela, esos van por todo el día, esta mujer simplemente me irrita.

— ¿Yo? Si las niñas te dejan en banca rota no es mi culpa, es de tu vocabulario vulgar.

—Oh discúlpeme princesita, ¿no sabía que los lacayos como yo no tenemos educación?

—Claro que lo sé, a ti se te nota desde un kilometro de distancia, la falta de educación y caballerosidad.

—Papi es un caballero —lo defendió Angela, su padre solo sonrió y movió las cejas divertido.

—Claro que lo soy mi amor, pero para ser un caballero se necesitan damas —las miró por el espejo retrovisor— ustedes son dos damitas preciosas, hay quienes no tienen esa cualidad.

— ¡Imbécil!

—Imbécil es una mala palabra —esa fue Violet, la miré por encima del hombro— tienes que pagar, cuota de un dólar.

—Me destrozas la ropa y aun así me vas a cobrar —mi tono fue más duro del que pretendí.

—Págales —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Bufé y saqué diez dólares, le di cinco a cada una.

— ¡Estúpido, idiota, cromañón y… cabrón!

— ¡Wow! Cabrón no la conocía.

—Violet deja de repetir lo que la princesita Versace dice.

—Solo la memorizo para saber que es mala palabra.

Sin decir nada más y solo con las canciones infantiles como sonido, Edward manejó hasta Seattle, la primera parada y única que esperaba hacer fue en Louis Vuitton, ahí compraría todo sobre todo para regresar pronto.

Al entrar comencé a buscar mi ropa, zapatos y accesorios que consideraba Edward tenía que pagar por la travesura de sus gemelas, estuve cerca de tres horas entrando y saliendo de los probadores, Angela y Violet aprobaban o no mis conjuntos, estaban maravilladas con todo, y Edward estaba amargado en un sillón con cara de aburrido y yo procuraba tardarme más, me gustaba verlo enojado.

Cuando por fin me decidí, recordé el perfume de Rosalie, y estuve otra hora buscando el perfume correcto, Rosalie era muy sexy, pero no vulgar, así que me era difícil decidirme.

— ¿Me puede mostrar este? —le dije por enésima vez a la demostradora, que estaba coqueteando abiertamente con Edward, la tipa puso los ojos en blanco y me dio una muestra del perfume que pedí, pero no me convenció, la muy zorra regresó a comerse con los ojos a Edward, ¿Qué acaso no veía que venía con su familia? Es decir con sus hijas.

— ¿Papá va a comprar un perfume? —preguntó Angela al ver como yo era ignorada olímpicamente por los dos.

—No, pero parece que irá a casa con una zorra nueva.

.

.

.

Después de cuatro horas de soportar a Bella y sus atuendos estaba realmente harto, mis hijas se la estaban pasando de maravilla, les encantaba salir de compras con mi madre y mi hermana y afortunadamente Bella las estaba haciendo participes preguntándoles si algo se le veía bien o no, no sabía para que carajos preguntaba, todo se le miraba de maravilla, y sin eso debería verse mejor. Intenté no pensar en ello, ya se me había dificultado ocultar la presión de mis pantalones cuando la muy maldita comenzó a hablar de su conjunto azul sexy con tanga que le moldeaba el trasero y sus senos perfectos cubiertos con esa maldita tela, ¿lo llevaría debajo?

_"Estoy mal, muy mal"._

Al pasar a perfumería me encontré con la dependienta, bastante guapa pero algo lanzada para mi gusto, aun así tenía que soportar el que Bella eligiera el perfume para Rose, así que comencé a conversar con la chica a ver si el tiempo se ve iba más rápido.

— ¿Me puede mostrar este? —interrumpió Bella, ¿otro? Había pedido muestra de unos quince perfumes, y no es que estuviera pendiente de ella, solo se las había contado.

—Así que vives en Forks —prosiguió la chica después de mostrarle a Bella su perfume— me encantaría pasar por ahí unas vacaciones, debe ser muy romántico, ya sabes los días nublados y lluviosos.

Sonreí por compromiso, estaba siendo muy obvia y eso no me gustaba, sentí un jalón en la pierna, era Violet muy molesta.

—Bella dice que esta zorra se te quiere meter en los pantalones —abrí los ojos al escuchar hablar así a mi hija, miré a Bella quien seguía del otro lado del mostrador pendiente de los perfumes— si tiene frio que se compre los suyos, además la ultima zorra que llevaste a casa le pegó a Angela, no quiero que te lleves a esta.

Miré a la chica, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, tenía los ojos abiertos y claramente estaba molesta.

—Violet, la señorita no es…

— ¿Puedes enseñarme este? —habló Bella.

—Enseguida les mando a otra chica —la dependienta salió casi corriendo, muy molesta y no era para menos.

— ¿Podrías hacerle ojitos? Quizás nos atienda más rápido, me quiero largar —susurró Bella cuando me le acerqué.

— ¿Por qué les dices a mis hijas esas cosas?

— ¿Lo de la zorra esa? —Preguntó con inocencia y se encogió de hombros— yo lo pensé en voz alta, no tengo la culpa de que tengas una hija tan temperamental.

Otra chica llego y sacó el perfume que Bella le pedía, regresando a Forks la dejaría en casa de mis padres y no volvería por ahí hasta que James regresara y arreglara todo con esta bruja para no volverla a ver.

— ¿Qué dices de este? —Bella me acercó su muñeca— parece muy sexy, creo que a Rose le encantará.

La fragancia llenó mis pulmones, aun sin querer inhalar, era muy sexy, pero no pensé en Rose, pensé en Bella, a mi lado, con su espalda casi recostada en mi pecho y sus ojos cafés mirándome fijamente, sus labios rojos estaban estirados en una bonita sonrisa, la blusa negra se le pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo y me comí con la vista sus pechos redondos, miré un pedazo de tela azul que salía por el escote. Maldita sea, traía puesto el conjunto del que había hablado, noté la presión en mi entrepierna y me separé para que Bella no la sintiera.

—Si, creo que esa está bien —la voz me salió ronca— las espero en el auto.

Miré a mis hijas que seguían moviéndose de aquí para allá, Violet me siguió con la mirada hasta que salí de la tienda, sabía que Bella se encargaría de ellas, y en este momento necesitaba estar solo y buscar la manera de ocultar la maldita erección que Bella me había causado.

Me recosté en el asiento, esa mujer definitivamente me iba a volver loco, solo tenía tres días en mi vida y lo había cambiado todo con su terquedad, era hermosa, y besaba de maravilla, su cintura pequeña entre mis manos era la mejor sensación que había tenido en años, su estúpida actitud me molestaba, pero adoraba ver la expresión enojada cada que me miraba, me divertía hacerla enojar. Y en ese momento mataría por tenerla desnuda debajo de mi, ser yo quien le arrancara con los labios ese maldito conjunto…

Bien, eso no estaba funcionando para la erección.

Pasó casi otra hora hasta que por fin la puerta del copiloto se abrió y sobré al asiento quedo una cosa peluda cubierta con más pelo, la cosa esa me ladró y giré a ver a las niñas que eran ayudadas por Bella a acomodarse en sus asientos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es Versace —los ojos de Angela brillaron— Bella nos la regalo.

—No, no, no —dije rotundamente— esa cosa peluda no vivirá con nosotros.

—Claro que si —Bella tomó a la perrita en sus manos— es mi regalo, tus hijas son adorables y quiero que cuando me vaya tengan un recuerdo mío. Además te dije que iríamos a comprarla.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno no te lo dije, pero pasamos por aquí y te hice señas —señaló la tienda de mascotas enfrente de mí— ¿no me viste?

—Claro que no —estaba ocupado pensando cómo te verías desnuda y excitada debajo de mí.

Bella se puso sus gafas y acarició al bicho que tenia sobre las piernas, conduje de prisa de vuelta a Forks, pero conduje esta vez directamente a mi casa, dejaría a las niñas ahí y después podría discutir con Bella, no podía regalarles un perro a las niñas, a veces sentía que no podía mantenerlas con vida si no fuera gracias a mi familia, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar un perro?

Bella y las niñas jugaban con la perrita que seguramente Bella había escogido, era de esas perritas de raza fina, tenía un par de ridículos moños en las orejas y tenia puesto una especie de suéter, y además el nombre "Versace".

Al llegar a casa las niñas se bajaron, Angela tomó a la perrita de los brazos de Bella y corrió hacia el interior.

— ¿Bella se queda a comer papá? —preguntó Violet antes de seguir a su hermana.

—Claro que si amor —a ver si lograba envenenarla de una vez.

— ¿Aquí vives? —Bella se plantó delante de la casa, seguramente se preguntaba como un simple empleado de Cullen podía vivir de esta manera.

—Ese bicho te lo llevaras contigo —no me molesté en contestarle.

— ¿Por qué? Las niñas me dijeron que no les dejas tener mascotas.

—Por algo será y no vas a venir tú a cambiar eso.

—Pues lo siento mucho, es un regalo y es de mala educación regresarlo, aunque sé que tú no la tienes.

—Sabes que, quiero que agarres a esa perra y te vayas de aquí.

— ¿Me estas corriendo? Bueno es que ¿Dónde está la caballerosidad de la que tanto pregona tu madre?

—¡Tu me llevas al límite, no eres más que una mocosa pretensiosa y creída que crees que debo besar el suelo por donde caminas, insultas la comida de mi madre, me insultas a mí, insultas a tu propia hermana y además vienen a querer imponer tu voluntad en mi familia, pues estás muy equivocada! No eres nadie, y definitivamente no eres superior a nadie de nosotros.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no las derramó, una parte de mi no quiso dar marcha atrás, aunque le doliera era la verdad, pero a la otra parte, no le gusto verla así.

—Las niñas se pusieron muy contentas cuando les dije de la mascota, pero si a ti no te gusta me la llevo —se mordió el labio, me iba a disculpar. No, ¿y si solo fingía para hacerse la victima? — solo prométeme que las dejaras ir a casa de tus padres a jugar con Versace.

No supe que decirle, parecía sincera, solo quería ver a mis hijas felices y yo le había gritado, en realidad no por el perro, necesitaba alejarla, no era bueno para mí verla tan atractiva y divertirme cada que se enojaba, parecerme hermosa cada que hacia berrinche, estaba empezando a gustarme y eso no estaba bien.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Se pasó o estuvo bien lo que le dijo? ¿Qué opinan?


	8. Celos

**Capitulo 7: ¿Celos?**

— ¡Angela, Violet! —Grité al entrar a la casa, las niñas bajaron con la perrita detrás de ellas— despídanse de Bella, tiene que irse.

—Ay pero ¿por qué? —Se quejó Angela— ¿no puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros?

—No Angie, mi hermana acaba de llamarme y me necesita —mintió y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña— pero mañana cuando su padre las deje con su abuela podemos comer y jugar juntas.

Vaya que sí sufría de trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

—Niñas vayan a lavarse las manos para que bajen a comer —aun no tenía idea de que íbamos a comer, pero necesitaba que se fueran para que Bella se llevara a la perrita. Ambas niñas abrazaron a Bella y después desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Agarré a Versace en mis manos y se lo entregué a Bella junto con las llaves de mi volvo.

— ¿Me vas a prestar tu auto? —preguntó sin tomar las llaves.

—Tengo que quedarme con mis hijas y no puedo llevarte yo mismo —me encogí de hombros, podría llamar a la señora Cope y ella me ayudaría con las niñas, pero no quería pasar más tiempo con Bella.

—Claro —tomó las llaves y salió sin mirar atrás, escuché el suave ronroneo del auto y Bella desapareció por el camino.

Los pasos de mis hijas bajando las escaleras me obligaron a dejar de ver por la ventana.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —Angela entró corriendo a la cocina.

—Es sábado ¿podemos comer pizza? —a Violet le brillaron los ojos, me pareció buena idea, acababa de quitarles a su mascota, podía darles pizza.

—Claro que si —tomé en brazos a mi hija y la besé en la mejilla— ¡¿de que la quieren?!

Grité para que Angela me escuchara en la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está Versace? —salió de la cocina, mirándome con sus ojitos perspicaces.

—Bella se la llevo.

— ¿Por qué? —mi hija frunció el ceño.

—Por que las dos saben que no podemos tener mascota, nunca estamos en casa, un perro necesita atención, comida, que jueguen con él, y definitivamente yo no puedo hacerme cargo de un animal.

—Siempre estamos en casa de la abuela —dijo Angela al pie de las escaleras— sabemos que nunca estas en casa, pero allá podríamos cuidar de Versace.

¿Era eso un reproche por trabajar todo el día?

—Angela, lamento… —mi hija subió las escaleras ignorándome.

—Papi —interrumpió Violet— has tenido varias novias, y todas nos odian, pero Bella no, y tú la tratas muy mal, Versace era de nosotras.

Bajé a Violet al piso y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, yo subí al cuarto de las niñas, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, por supuesto, yo tenía llave, pero preferí que fuera Angela quien me abriera.

—Hija abre la puerta —me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta, dentro se escuchaban sollozos y me sentí molesto, no supe si era con Bella por haber tenido esa loca idea de comprar una mascota, o era conmigo por ser tan imbécil—, mi amor lo lamento, iré por Versace si quieres y…

—Papi… —Violet apareció detrás de mí con las manos llenas de galletas y leches achocolatadas— eso no va a funcionar.

Violet se acercó a la puerta y toco despacio con uno de sus pies.

—Angie, traigo galletas de chocolate para comer —Violet susurró contra la puerta, el silencio reinó dentro de la habitación, la puerta se abrió solo un poco para que la enana de mi hija pasara y rápidamente se cerró.

Genial.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo va la reparación? —había pasado una semana y media desde que la fuga de agua había inundado el segundo piso del hotel.

—Va bien, aunque se tardaran un mes más en cambiar la madera que se ha enmohecido —respondió mi hermano— ¿has hablado con James?

—No, Victoria es quien me contesta las llamadas y según ella su marido está bastante ocupado, le he pedido que me regrese la llamada pero no lo ha hecho.

— ¿Y tu como vas?

— ¿Yo? Supongo que esto del hotel me tiene…

—Estoy hablando de las niñas, ¿ya te hablan?

—Violet si, Angela sigue molesta por ese maldito perro.

—No sé por qué haces tanto drama por una perrita —Jasper se recostó en la silla y subió sus pies en el escritorio— que dicho sea de paso se ha ganado el cariño de todos en la casa.

—No puedo tener un perro Jasper, ni siquiera paso tanto tiempo como debería con mis hijas —hundí mi rostro entre las manos— es gracias a mi madre que no me he vuelto loco y ellas no han muerto de inanición.

—Para terminar con el asunto de la perrita, sabes que a mamá no le molestaría cuidarla, de hecho no le molestó que Bella, que no vive ahí la llevara, mucho menos le molestaría sabiendo que es de mis sobrinas.

Me puse de pie y me serví un trago de coñac, no acostumbraba tomar en la oficina, pero de verdad lo necesitaba.

—Respecto a lo otro, Edward lo has hecho muy bien, la muerte de Angela te tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera ella sabía de esa malformación en el corazón, como ibas tu a saberlo, Dios te quitó a la mujer que amabas pero te dejó dos niñas hermosas que has sabido educar y mantener tu solo, sacas el hotel de la familia adelante y te las arreglas para tener citas… con pésimas mujeres, pero citas a fin de cuentas.

—Si, gracias por eso —comenté sarcástico— eso es lo que no debería hacer, salí con Jane y solo pensaba en mandar a mis hijas a la Antártida, Gianna era alcohólica y Tanya le pegó a mi hija, eso se acabo, no tendré más citas hasta que mis hijas sean capaz de propinarle una bofetada a alguien si se atreve a atacarlas.

—Mira, yo se lo difícil que es ser un Cullen, sobre todo en este pueblo, las mujeres se te acercan por el dinero, son interesadas y la mayoría no piensa en hijos propios para no conocer a las estrías, pero hijos de otros, es peor, solo debes encontrar una mujer que te ame y ame a tus hijas.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —Terminé mi trago de coñac y me serví otro— es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

—No tanto, deberías de ver como las quiere Bella, ahí puede estar la solución.

— ¿Te ríes de mi?

—Para nada —aunque comenzó a reírse entre dientes— quiere a tus hijas, te odia a ti, pero del odio al amor solo hay un buen polvo.

Lo miré extrañado, Jasper por lo regular no hablaba de esas cosas.

—Es una frase de Emmett, esos tres están volviendo la casa patas arriba.

—Sobre todo Alice ¿no? —arqueé una ceja cuando mi hermano se sonrojó.

—Alice es un ángel muy sexy, es divertida es hermosa y está loca.

—Nada que ver con la hermana —murmuré.

—Ah no, Bella también es divertida, y bueno esta preciosa.

— ¿Divertida? Es insoportable.

—No, desde que regresó de esa día de compras ha cambiado un poco —me senté de nuevo en el escritorio, curioso por saber en qué había cambiado esa princesita— ese día llegó y se encerró en tu cuarto, no salió hasta la mañana siguiente pero no fue la misma Bella arrogante, hasta ayudó a mamá a preparar el desayuno, juega casi todo el día con tus hijas y si, se queja de vez en cuando del cabello que se le enchina, pero nada que ver con esos primeros días en que se creía superior.

Probablemente lo que le dije aquella tarde la había hecho cambiar un poco, desde ese día no había hablado con ella, apenas la había visto, y es que cuando iba a dejar a mis hijas o pasaba a recogerlas, yo me quedaba afuera, no sabía exactamente por qué, quizás porque si la veía le pediría perdón y le rogaría que me dejara hacerle el amor, o porque en realidad no la soportaba, o quizás las dos.

Jasper salió de mi oficina y me quedé con un ligero dolor de cabeza, las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy difíciles, y no que decir de los últimos cinco años.

Amaba a mis hijas, de eso no había duda y jamás cambiaria nada que hubiera hecho para llevarme hasta ellas, lo único que probablemente cambiaria seria la muerte de Angela, todo habría sido diferente si la mujer que amaba no hubiera muerto en el parto, si junto con ella hubiéramos criado a las niñas, estaba seguro que con su compañía ellas serian mejor de lo que son ahora y yo no estaría a punto de volverme loco.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicador.

—Dígame señora Cope.

—Señor Cullen, en recepción esta un caballero que exige ver a la señorita Isabella Swan, ya le han dicho que no se hospeda aquí, pero insiste, y está haciendo un escándalo.

—Voy para allá —salí de la oficina enojado, era increíble que aun esquivando la presencia de Bella, esta me causara problemas.

Antes de llegar a recepción, escuché los gritos del hombre.

—No me interesa la maldita confidencialidad, si no me dice donde esta Isabella, los voy a demandar —el tipo de cabellos rubios, estaba gritándole a la recepcionista.

— ¿Qué pasa Bree? —ambos se giraron para verme.

—Señor Cullen, el señor exige ver a la señorita Swan, ya le he dicho que no está en este hotel y que fue reubicada por trabajos de reparación…

—Y esta buena para nada no quiere decirme donde está.

— ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —me molestó que le hablara de esa forma a Bree.

—Soy el licenciado Michael Newton, el prometido de Isabella.

_Mierda. Está comprometida._

—La señorita Isabella ha sido reubicada y como Bree te ha dicho, la información es confidencial.

— ¡Es mi prometida! —ladró el rubiecito.

—No me interesa, no te diremos donde se hospeda —este cabrón estaba sacándome de mis casillas— es una pena que tu prometida no se haya comunicado contigo para comunicarte donde está.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber a quién voy a dejar sin trabajo cuando hable con el dueño del hotel.

—Vaya —ahora sabía de dónde Bella había sacado esa soberbia— pues estas hablando con el dueño del hotel, ahora lárgate antes de que yo mismo te saqué a patadas.

Me di la media vuelta, pero el muy cabrón tenía ganas de sacarme de mis casillas.

—Mira imbécil, dime donde esta mi mujer… —agarró mío brazo haciéndome darme la vuelta y lo encaré.

El puño cerrado, que luego reconocí como mío, se estampó contra su asquerosa cara y lo tiré al suelo, no quise admitir que más que su soberbia, eran los celos de que ese tipo tan despreciable estuviera a punto de casarse con Bella.

— ¡Félix! —Llamé al chico de seguridad— saca a esta basura a la calle y que no regrese.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa de mis padres más temprano que de costumbre, necesitaba hablar con Alice, por supuesto no le diría a Bella que su asqueroso novio la había estado buscando, pero podía contar con su hermana.

Al entrar a la casa, el silencio reinaba por completo, mi padre estaba en un congreso de médicos en Nueva York, mi madre estaría en la cocina con mis hijas pegadas a la estufa, y Rose, bueno ella estaría admirándose en el espejo, pero ¿y las Swan?

Entré en la cocina, estaba vacía, excepto por la enorme olla que hervía en a estufa, el estomago me gruñó y estuve tentado a hurtar el contenido cuando escuché la risa de mi hermana y la voz de Alice.

Al salir de la cocina, ambas venían bajando las escaleras.

—Hola hermanito, que milagro que te dignas a entrar —Rose solo quería molestarme, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si iba o no a visitarlos.

—Alice ¿tienes unos minutos?

—No, vamos a hacernos un manicure —habló Rose.

—Alice… —ignoré a la vanidosa de mi hermana.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie, enseguida regreso —ambas se sonrieron y me pregunté por qué Rose no era así de amable conmigo.

— ¿Y donde están todos? —le pregunté mientras la conducía al despacho de mi padre.

—Esme y Bella están jugando con las niñas en el cuarto de juegos y Emmett creo que está durmiendo —entonces era cierto lo que Jasper me había dicho.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido en nuestra casa? —abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—De maravilla, tu familia es grandiosa y nos tratan como si fuéramos parte de ustedes.

—Me alegra —sonreí y ambos nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de cuero, no le di más vueltas al asunto, así que fui al grano—. Alice, ¿Quién es Michael Newton?

Frunció el ceño, sorprendida quizá de que supiera la existencia de ese bastardo.

—Es un hijo de perra —abrí los ojos atónito, los cuñados parecía, no se querían mucho.

—Coincido contigo —sonreí— llegó hoy al hotel a buscar a tu hermana.

— ¡No! ¿Le dijiste dónde estamos?

—No, el aseguró que era el prometido de tu hermana, pero no podemos dar esa información.

— ¿Prometido? Sera cabrón, ¿tendrá mierda en la cabeza?

—Seguro que ni eso, ¿no te gusta para tu hermana? —no agregué que pensaba que eran tal para cual.

—Nunca me gustó para ella, Bella era una chica tímida, sencilla y humilde cuando dejó este pueblo para estudiar medicina en Miami, pero conoció a ese estúpido y se volvió igual de hueca que él y su amiga Jessica.

¿Bella tímida y sencilla? Quise carcajearme. No concebía el mundo con una Bella así.

—En fin, una semana antes de que llegáramos aquí, Bella estuvo a punto de casarse con él, pero lo encontró montándose a su mejor amiga un día antes.

El puñetazo que le di no había sido suficiente, debí arrancarle los ojos, o la polla al muy hijo de perra.

—Bella estuvo muy triste, y ahora parece que al menos se distrae un poco, no sé para que volvió, y por favor —tomó mi mano entre las suyas— no le digas que vino y a él no le digas donde esta mi hermana.

—Te lo prometo.

—Muchas gracias.

—No, no hay porque, solo el día que se entere tú hermana y quiera asesinarme, te pondré a ti por delante.

—Eso no pasara, ¿sabes? Mi hermana habla en sueños.

— ¿Si? —arqueé una ceja.

—No sé qué paso entre ustedes, no quiere decírmelo, pero cuando duerme, gime y dice tu nombre, no creo que quiera matarte.

Alice se puso de pie dejándome solo en el despacho y completamente duro y estaba seguro que si yo hablara en sueños, también gemiría y diría su nombre, había soñado con ella al menos tres veces, y en ninguno de esos sueños ella tenía ropa.

Me quedé un rato mas solo, esperando que la sangre regresara a todo mi cuerpo y dejara de concentrarse solo en mi miembro, y cuando lo considere necesario, salí en busca de mis hijas.

.

.

.

— ¡Papá!

Abrí los ojos rápidamente ante los gritos de Violet.

— ¿Qué pasa? —miré el reloj, era la una de la madrugada.

—Es Angela —la preocupación en la voz y rostro de mi hija, me hizo despertarme de inmediato— está muy caliente y no deja de moverse en la cama.

Me deshice rápidamente de las cobijas y salí corriendo al cuarto de las niñas. Angela estaba en su cama, descubierta y empapada y se movía frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué tiene papi? —toqué la frente de mi hija, estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

—Tiene fiebre corazón —tomé el teléfono y llame a casa de mis padres— no te preocupes, se pondrá bien.

Pero claro, el preocupado era yo, pocas veces las niñas se habían enfermado, pero si tenía un padre doctor, y yo era un padre más o menos paranoico, ¿Por qué no llamar a mi padre?

—Bueno —contestó la voz preocupada de mi madre.

—Mamá, no te preocupes, todo está bien, bueno casi todo...

—Edward no me asustes, ¿están bien?

—Si mamá, Angela tiene algo de fiebre, ¿crees que papá pueda venir a revisarla?

—Cariño, tu padre está en Nueva York.

— ¡Mierda! —salí del cuarto a buscar en el botiquín un termómetro y unas toallas para mojar.

—Pero esta Bella —me detuve antes de entrar al baño, quise decirle que no, no quería verla, pero era mi hija, dejaría el orgullo de lado.

— ¿Crees que quiera venir? —lo más probable era que me mandara al demonio.

—Por supuesto que sí, voy a despertarla y estaremos ahí en menos de diez minutos.

El sonido de la línea y los gritos de Violet me hicieron correr de regreso al cuarto de mis hijas. Lo que miré no me gusto nada.

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, ya saben quién es la mamá de las niñas, pronto sabrán que paso y como se conocieron.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?


	9. ¿Tregua?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Tregua?**

Me estacioné frente a la casa de los Masen y me quedé un buen rato ahí, mirando el sol ocultarse entre las nubes bajas que habían aparecido por la tarde. Sentía los ojos pesados, cansados y tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Versace descansaba sobre el asiento del copiloto completamente en silencio, parecía darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Alice me había dicho infinidad de veces que me creía más que los demás, pero de alguna manera me había dolido escucharlo de labios de Edward. Quizás porque sentía que Alice me lo decía por molestarme, porque erróneamente creía que a Alice no le gustaba que yo tuviera una vida mejor que la de ella. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? ¿Mejor en qué sentido?

Yo tenía un novio, ella no. Pero, mi novio era un desgraciado que parecía tener la mala costumbre de engañarme, porque obviamente no solo se había acostado con Jessica esa noche anterior a la boda, seguramente lo hacía muy seguido y se burlaban de la tonta de Bella.

Tenía una carrera, Alice no. Pero claro, la medicina era una profesión que absorbía todo mi tiempo, fueron necesarios años de estudio y al final, un trabajo que me ocupaba día y noche en el hospital, que me dejaba poco tiempo para mi vida personal, además estaba el hecho de que odiaba la sangre. ¿No era eso irónico?

A fin de cuentas no eran tan diferente a Alice, ella había pasado ya por varias carreras y ninguna le había gustado por eso se había cambiado. Yo estuve tentada a dejar la medicina en mi segundo año, pero la insistencia de Mike sobre lo exitosa que sería como doctora y lo mucho que ganaría como cirujana plástica, en realidad, antes de querer desertar quería especializarme en cardiología. Cuando pensé en salirme de medicina, quería estudiar administración de empresas. Pero según Mike, ¿Quién conseguía fama con esa carrera? Nadie.

Así que seguí en medicina, y tomé la especialidad en cirugía plástica porque Mike así me convenció, y aunque me gustaba mi carrera, y la ejercía con pasión, me habría gustado estudiar lo que yo quería.

Así que a fin de cuentas Alice no tenía mucho que envidiarme, ella aunque no tenía una carrera, novio o bien un trabajo fijo, era feliz. ¿Lo era yo?

No.

Y no me refería a ahora, cuando tenía unos inmensos cuernos y me sentía frustrada por la traición. Me refería al pasado, cuando según yo tenía un cuento de hadas junto a Mike y no era más que un montón de mierda.

Esa no era yo, no podía expresarme con malas palabras por que las señoritas de la sociedad a la que pertenecía mi novio no permitían esa clase de vocabulario, tuve que aprender a usar tacones por que las fiestas de la sociedad no me permitían ir en jeans y converse. Aunque estuve a punto de morir desde los doce centímetros de altura lo conseguí y me acostumbre, por eso ahora no había tenis deportivos en mi armario.

Así que me había convertido en esta clase de mujer amargada que a nadie le agradaba y que trataban de evitar a toda costa. Ejemplo más claro: Edward.

Me había prestado su volvo con tal de no tener que acompañarme él mismo de vuelta a casa de sus padres, era claro que no disfrutaba de mi compañía y mucho menos me quería cerca de sus hijas, ni siquiera había aceptado la perrita que con cariño les había regalado.

Por supuesto, yo tampoco disfrutaba de la compañía de Edward, no era más que un idiota creído y coqueto que me insultaba cada que se le daba la gana y al que yo no soportaba. Solo tenía que soportar esto siete semanas más y regresaría a Miami, me alejaría de este pueblo mugroso y sobre todo de él.

Me sequé las lágrimas y tomé a Versace en mis manos, bajé las bolsas con mis compras, inspiré profundamente y con la cara en alto entré a la casa de los Masen.

—Ya era hora, primero pensé que tú y Edward habían canalizado su ira con una buena sesión de sexo, pero después lo descarté, no podrían hacerlo en el auto con las niñas ahí adentro.

Alice me miraba divertida desde la sala donde peinaba los rubios cabellos de Rosalie y está solo rio mientras se pintaba las uñas.

—Muy graciosa, volaran las vacas antes de que yo me acueste con ese cromañón —dejé caer las bolsas y me senté junto a ellas.

—Pero que lindo perrito —sonrió Rose.

—Se la regalé a tus sobrinas pero el muy idiota de tu hermano me la aventó en la cara y ni las gracias me dio.

—Edward es un terco —Rose sopló sus uñas para secarlas— le da todo lo que las niñas quieren, a excepción de una mascota, y una madre.

— ¿Quién querría ser la madre de esas niñas? —bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambas detuvieron su tarea y me miraron muy mal.

—Las niñas son un encantó, y unas locas por la ropa y el maquillaje por eso atacaron tus cosas, cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por tener unas hijas como ellas.

—Claro que si —afirmé— lo digo por el padre que tienen, nadie se atrevería a ser su madre si además tienen que lidiar con ese hombre de las cavernas.

—Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de las mujeres de este pueblo se acercan a Edward por ser quien es, y cuando conocen a las niñas huyen espantadas.

— ¿Y exactamente quien es Edward? —alcé una ceja interrogativamente.

—Pues es… —Rosalie me miró confundida— es… Edward… un Masen, atractivo y con lindos ojos verdes que hacen que cualquier mujer caiga a sus pies.

— ¡Ja! —Me reí sin humor, tampoco eran tan atractivo—. Voy a dejar estas cosas en la habitación.

— ¿No quieres que llame al mayordomo para que te suba las cosas? —me dijo Alice burlonamente.

—Yo puedo sola, no se me van a caer las manos.

Estuve tentada a sacarle la lengua, pero no lo hice y desaparecí escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

La semana pasó lenta.

Esme me aceptó con todo y perro, de hecho hasta pensaba que era una buena idea que las niñas tuvieran una mascota, por lo tanto, el de la mente cerrada seguía siendo su hijo.

Las niñas venían todos los días, su padre las dejaba muy de mañana y las recogía por las tardes, no lo había visto desde que prácticamente me corriera de su casa, y no es que quisiera verlo, por mi mejor si se mantenía alejado de mi.

Mi hermana estaba como atontada. Por un lado Jasper la hacía suspirar por los rincones, y aunque era motivo de discusiones entre nosotras, ella seguía aferrada a esa ilusión, por otro lado estaba sorprendida por lo poco que yo había cambiado.

Me había propuesto dejar de quejarme de las cosas y hasta ayudaba a Esme con las comidas, incluso me pasaba el día completo jugando con las gemelas hasta que caían rendidas, lo cual no era muy pronto, incluso su padre tenía que llevárselas dormidas, al menos eso creía, cuando llegaba la hora en que tenía que recogerlas, yo huía a mi habitación, que solo servía para recordármelo mas, todo el cuarto olía a él, su ropa de cama ya había sido cambiada pero aun así, su exquisito aroma seguía en las almohadas, había esparcido muchas veces de mi mejor perfume, pero nada, solo mezclaba su aroma con el mío y era una combinación que me gustaba más.

.

.

.

— ¡Bella! —me removí en la cómoda y caliente cama.

—Alice no jodas —hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

—Bella despierta —esa voz no era de Alice, abrí un ojo y me encontré con Esme frente a la cama.

—Lo siento Esme —me sonrojé, ¡le había dicho que no jodiera!

—No, discúlpame a mí, sé que es tarde pero Edward acaba de llamar —el tono de su voz era preocupado.

— ¿Le paso algo? —me senté de inmediato en la cama.

—No, él está bien, pero Angela tiene fiebre y mi marido no está en la ciudad, ¿crees que podrías…?

—Por supuesto —me levanté de inmediato y busqué mis pantuflas, poco me importo la facha que debía tener a la… ¡una de la madrugada! Que ojeras tendría por la mañana. Bueno al diablo con las ojeras, Angela estaba enferma.

Sin despertar a Alice salimos del cuarto y después de la casa, Esme tomó el Mercedes de su marido y condujo como una loca por las tranquilas calles de Forks, al volante no parecía una dulce ama de casa. No pasé por alto el lujoso auto del doctor, ni el flamante volvo de Edward, o la ostentosa casa de Edward, parecía que cuando Rosalie se refirió a Edward como un Masen, se refería a que eran ricos, bastante. No es que eso fuera malo, no, pero si de verdad tenían tanto dinero, ¿Qué hacia Edward como asistente de un hombre como Cullen? ¿No podía tener un trabajo mejor?

Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos a casa de Edward, me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado ahí por primera vez. Salí del auto y el frio me caló hasta los huesos, no era buena idea dormir con una pijama de Victoria Secret para verano cuando en Forks era invierno todo el tiempo.

Esme me ofreció un maletín, que obviamente debería de ser de su marido, entramos a la casa y me guió escaleras arriba, al entrar a la habitación me encontré a las dos gemelas en sus camas, Angela ardía en fiebre, mientras su padre le ponía toallas húmedas sobre la frente, y Violet estaba sentada debajo de las cobijas, con un termómetro en la boca.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Violet cuando me vio entrar. Le sonreí a pesar de que apenas la había visto unas cuantas horas atrás, me alegraba verla.

— ¿Cómo esta hijo? —Esme se acercó a la cama de Angela.

—Tiene treinta y ocho de temperatura —mojó otra toalla y sustituyo la que tenía en la frente.

— ¿Me permites? —le dije por primera vez desde hacía casi una semana.

Se apartó y fue a mirar a Violet.

—Creo que el misterio ha sido resuelto —dijo al quitarle el termómetro a la niña y alzarle la blusita.

—Varicela —dije al ver las ampollas rojas en la piel de la niña, revise a Angela, esta aun no tenía ningún brote.

—Pero Violet no tiene fiebre —dijo Edward aventando el termómetro en una mesita.

—Y Angela no tiene brotes aun, no todos los niños desarrollan síntomas antes de los brotes, algunos como Angela si, estará así un par de días y luego vendrán las ampollas.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Edward.

—Papi, tengo comezón —se quejo Violet.

—No dejes que se rasqué —le advertí.

—Pero es incomodo —dijo desafiándome.

—Y le quedaran cicatrices, ¿quieres eso? —alce una ceja. Le cambié la toalla a Angela y tomé otra para pasársela por el cuello.

—Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Véndale las manos a Violet.

—No —dijo la niña.

—Se rascara cuando no las estés viendo, y prepara un baño con agua tibia, intentaremos bajarle la fiebre a Angela.

—Yo preparo el baño.

Esme salió de la habitación dejándome sola con el cromañón.

— ¿Estas servirán? —Edward me mostró un par de vendas.

—Son vendas, normalmente sirven para vendar —rodé los ojos y me concentré en Angela, comencé a quitarle la ropa empapada en sudor, la dejé solo con la ropa interior y una blusita delgada para meterla al agua.

—Ya esta lista el agua —Esme regresó al cuarto— hijo ¿Qué es eso?

Al pasar al baño con Angela en mis brazos, miré las bolas de venda que Edward estaba haciendo en las manos de Violet, eran un desastre, sonreí, era el padre más tonto del mundo.

— ¿Angie? —la niña gimió y abrió los ojos.

—Bella… me duele…

—Lo sé preciosa, pero te pondrás bien —acaricié su frente.

—Tengo calor —se quejó.

—Pronto se te quitara —antes de meterla completamente en el agua, moje mis manos y las pase por sus piernitas y brazos y poco a poco la sumergí en el agua. Acomodé su cabeza en el borde y comencé a mojar su cabeza con mis manos.

—Papi —susurró Angela mirando hacia la puerta, ahí estaba su papá, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de cuan sexy estaba Edward, vestido sólo con el pantalón de la pijama, tenía el torso desnudo, sus anchos hombros ocupaban casi toda la puerta, su musculoso abdomen parecía marcar un camino hacia su virilidad oculta bajo el pantalón, el cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, pero el solo saber que era porque había estado en la cama me hacia agitar la respiración.

—Aquí estoy mi amor —se agachó a mi lado y acunó el rostro de su hija con una mano, la otra apoyada en la tina, junto a mi rodilla. ¡Mi rodilla! Ese no era precisamente uno de mis lugares erógenos, pero el calor de su enorme mano me excitó.

Puse mis rodillas en el suelo, para evitar cualquier contacto con su piel y seguí con mi labor de bajar la fiebre de Angela.

— ¿Cómo está Violet?

—Bien, mi madre le ha vendado las manos, intenta hacer que duerma ¿no hay nada que podamos darles?

—La varicela se les curará sola, y a Angela podemos darle una medicina para la fiebre, tranquilo, estarán bien en una semana, lo peor será la comezón y que no podrán salir de su cuarto.

—Eso será difícil —sonrió de lado— son muy hiperactivas.

—Entonces te recomendaré reposo en casa a ti también —me miró confundido—están enfermas, puedes tomarte una semana en el hotel ¿no? ¿Cullen es tan cabrón que no te da vacaciones?

—Mala palabra —susurró Angela adormilada en la tina, Edward y yo sonreímos.

—Estará muy enferma pero no se le pasa nada.

Estuvimos en silencio a partir de ese momento, no había mucho que decir, así que ambos nos ocupamos de que a Angela le bajara la fiebre. Edward tomó una toalla y llevó a Angela hasta su cama, la cambié de ropa y la puse bajo las sabanas mientras Edward llevaba a Esme al cuarto de huéspedes.

—Bella —susurró Violet.

—Dime pequeña —me senté en su cama, las ronchas en su rostro comenzaban a aparecer como pequeños puntos rojizos.

— ¿Te quedaras hasta que estemos bien?

—No será necesario, tu papá cuidara de ustedes —le sonreí, era imposible que pasara una semana en esta casa, y sobre todo si Edward no disfrutaba de mi presencia, ni yo la de él.

—Pero mi papá no sabe de esto, por eso necesitamos una mamá ¿no quieres ser tu nuestra mamá?

¿Cómo contestaba a eso? No había manera de responder sin meterme en problemas, si le decía que si, se lo dirían a Edward y ni hablar, el cromañón creería que lo amaba con locura y desenfreno y el daño que le haría eso a su maldito ego. Si le decía que no, le rompería el corazón.

— ¿Y tu mami Violet? —respondí con otra pregunta, esperando que se le olvidara.

—Murió cuando nacimos —Violet se sentó en la cama y tomó una foto que tenía en la mesita de noche—. Nunca la conocimos.

Me mostró la foto y mi sorpresa fue inmensa al encontrarme con Angela Weber, una chica que había ido conmigo al instituto y que hasta entonces, después de Alice, había sido mi mejor amiga en ese pueblo.

— ¿Angela Weber, es tu mamá?

—Si, así se llamaba, papi dice que era un ángel, y que Diosito se la llevo por que le hacía falta allá arriba, pero a nosotras también nos hace falta —el rostro de la niña era para romper el corazón— Bella ¿quieres ser nuestra mamá?

—Violet —la voz de Edward me sobresalto, estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? — debes dormir, son casi las tres de la mañana.

—No quiero que Bella se vaya —hizo un puchero.

—Bella estará aquí mañana si ella así lo desea —se acercó a su hija y depositó un beso en la frente—. Duérmete.

—Buenas noches Violet —yo también bese la frente de la niña y salí del cuarto detrás de Edward.

— ¿Quieres un café?

—Si gracias —lo seguí a la cocina, donde Edward puso la cafetera, en unos segundos el delicioso olor inundó la estancia.

— ¿Conocías a Angela? —me preguntó sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa.

—Íbamos juntas al instituto —sentí los ojos húmedos— no sabía que había muerto.

—Falleció en el parto, tenía una malformación en el corazón de la que no supimos hasta después de que dio a luz.

— ¿Conoció a sus hijas?

—Sólo a Violet —sus ojos brillaron con lagrimas que no dejó salir— ella fue quien decidió ponerle como su madre…

—Violet Weber —asentí, recordando a la madre de mi amiga.

—Cuando Angela nació, su corazón no lo resistió y ni siquiera la pudo ver.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, Angela era una persona maravillosa, como bien Violet había dicho, era un ángel.

—Así que decidiste ponerle a tu hija el nombre de su madre —me senté junto a él y al ver la tristeza en su rostro, quise abrazarlo y consolarlo— ¿Cómo es que no te recuerdo? ¿Ibas al instituto?

—No, mi familia llegó aquí después de que Angela saliera del instituto, tenia veinte años, la conocí y realmente admiré a primera vista lo grandiosa que era, lo hermosa y noble, nos enamoramos y un año después me anuncio que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Se casaron?

—No, lo íbamos a hacer después de que las niñas nacieran —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos— no sabes lo que daría por que estuviera viva, ayudándome con esas pequeñas enanas que tengo por hijas, y sobre todo… la extraño.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, era increíble que me sintiera celosa de mi amiga fallecida. Pero así era, Angela había sido una excelente mujer, sencilla y noble, por eso Edward se había enamorado de ella. Nada que ver conmigo, una mocosa pretensiosa y creída.

Tampoco era que me importara que Edward pudiera o no enamorarse de mí.

—Supongo que querrás ponerte algo de ropa ¿no? —dijo de pronto parándose a poner el café en dos tazas.

— ¿Acaso me ves desnuda? —la pijamita negra no tapaba mucho, pero tampoco estaba como Dios me había traído al mundo.

—Solo pensé que podrías tener frio, pero ya veo que resistes mucho el frio, o es que te gusta andar tentando a los hombres hasta cuando vas a dormir.

Bien, la tregua había acabado.

—No estoy tentando a nadie, así duermo y si estoy vestida así…

—Desvestida así querrás decir —puso la taza de café delante de mi— ¿azúcar?

—No quiero nada, vine de inmediato a atender a tus hijas y así es como me lo agradeces, yo no tengo la culpa que la testosterona te eleve el libido al verme.

—Por Dios, serás vanidosa —Edward se rio mientras ponía azúcar.

—Mira cromañón, si no fuera así no te molestaría que anduviera vestida así…

—Podrías andar desnuda si quieres, no eres mi tipo princesita…

— ¿Ah no? —si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, apretando mis pechos contra su torso desnudo, mis caderas sintieron su miembro que de inmediato se despertó.

—Parece que tus labios dicen una cosa, y tu cuerpo dice otra —susurré contra sus labios.

—No querrías saber lo que en verdad dicen mis labios… —y mostrándomelo, presionó sus labios contra los míos de esa manera tan salvaje como él sabía, y como a mí me estaba empezando a gustar— tampoco te hagas ilusiones, porque entre tú y yo nunca habrá más que esto.

—Te dije que no me gusta que beses —le dije, pero mi voz no parecía muy de acuerdo con mis palabras— suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que tu entrepierna sufra de nuevo.

—Mmmm —pasó su lengua por mis labios y me estremecí— me encanta verte enojada.

Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Me gusta tu rostro sin maquillaje, tu cabello despeinado, y no sabes de verdad como con solo verme… sufre mi entrepierna.

—Suéltame —susurré sin demasiada convicción— necesito irme a la cama.

—Si, iras a _mi_ cama…

Y unió sus ardientes labios con mi boca, y con un gemido me rendí ante ese maldito cromañón sin educación que me estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

**N.A:** Creo que no pude encontrar mejor madre para las gemelas que Angela, que ni Jessica, ni Lauren, ni Tanya, ni ninguna de esas me convencía, a ustedes ¿Qué les parece?


	10. Disney, cucarachas y cromañones

**Capitulo 9: Disney, cucarachas y cromañones.**

Tomé de nuevo los labios de esa princesita con pasión y deseo, Bella gimió y me sentí de pronto más duro, necesitaba tomarla ahí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Acaricié sus piernas desnudas, apenas cubiertas por esa pijama del demonio que haría desaparecer de inmediato, metí mis manos debajo de la tela y toqué la suave y tersa piel de su trasero, la presioné contra mi erección y rompí el beso para escuchar el gemido más sensual que jamás había escuchado.

La miré detenidamente, estaba despeinada, sin una gota de maquillaje, sus sonrosados labios brillaban por la intensidad de nuestros besos, su respiración era agitada y en sus ojos había deseo.

Impulsé su cuerpo con mis manos aun en su trasero y la subí a la mesa, metí mi mano debajo de la blusa y toqué su pecho, turgente y duro, sorprendiéndome de lo bien que encajaba en mi mano, apreté con mis dedos su pezón erecto y Bella gimió más fuerte.

—Eres absolutamente hermosa —susurré contra su cuello, Bella abrió la boca para gemir cuando apreté más fuerte su pezón, pero oculté ese gemido con mi boca, la besé con desesperación y pegó su intimidad contra mi excitación. Nunca me había sentido así y temí que cuando por fin me cubriera con su suave y húmeda intimidad, no durara lo suficiente.

— ¿Hijo? —la voz de mi madre nos sobresalto, saqué la mano de la blusa de Bella y ella bajó de la mesa, mi madre apareció segundos después en la cocina—. ¿Has preparado café? ¿Podría llevarme una taza al cuarto?

—Claro que si madre.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Bella mirando mi erección nada discreta debajo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi madre exaltada.

— ¿Quién quiere un sándwich? —abrí el refrigerador y escondí mi erección, sin embargo con Bella ahí, agitada, sonrojada y excitada, el frio no era de gran ayuda.

—No, yo no, solo quiero mi café, Bella deberías ir y dormir un poco. Lamento haberte echo venir solo por una varicela.

—No te preocupes Esme, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado —clavó en mi su mirada burlona— aunque era demasiado obvio.

¿Volvíamos a molestarnos el uno al otro?

—Hijo, ¿Dónde dormirá Bella?

—En mi cama —la voz me salió mas ronca de lo que debía, mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida— yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Me parece muy bien que le dejes tu cama a Bella después de lo que hace por tus hijas, bien me voy a dormir y Edward, ¡ya quítate de ese frio, te dará un resfriado!

Mi madre salió de la cocina y cerré el refrigerador.

—Te juro que no recordaba que estaba aquí —susurré acercándome a Bella— cuando te beso parece que los demás desaparecen.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo evitando el contacto con mis manos— ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

—Arriba, Bella siento que mi madre te haya incomodado pero…

—Esme no me incomodó, me incomodas tu, siempre, te he dicho que no me beses y mucho menos me toquetees como lo has hecho, no eres nadie —puso su pequeño dedo índice en mi pecho, ahí estaba, de nuevo altiva e insoportable— en tu vida me vuelvas a poner tus… odiosas manos encima.

Y salió de la cocina.

— ¡Maldita mujer! —mascullé demasiado alto para mi gusto.

Era tan hermosa y apasionada, pero una sola palabra de esa maldita boca era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas con facilidad. Me acosté en el sillón de la sala, sin molestarme en buscar una manta para taparme, la verdad estaba muy acalorado, y no solo por la sesión de besos con Bella, también por su estúpida actitud, y más que nada por la mía.

¿Como demonios habíamos pasado de hablar de la difunta madre de mis hijas a casi hacerle el amor a esa mujer?

Simplemente no había relación entre sí. Eran dos polos totalmente opuestos.

De Angela me había gustado su timidez y lo sencilla y amable que era, no era superficial y era hermosa naturalmente.

Por otro lado, Isabella era terca, presumida, preocupada por su imagen, amargada y condenadamente sensual.

Ahí estaba la diferencia, de Angela me había enamorado, de Isabella estaba encaprichado y totalmente caliente. Sí, eso era, por que terminantemente no me estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño, nada en esta habitación me lo permitía. Todo olía a él.

Su cama estaba impregnada con ese olor tan masculino y dulce característico de Edward, y yo envuelta entre sus sabanas, dando vueltas sola.

Podía estar dando vueltas en esta misma cama con él y maldita sea como lo deseaba. Pero no podía, lo que había pasado en la cocina no debería de haber pasado y no ocurriría de nuevo.

No iba a arriesgarme tan pronto, y mucho menos con alguien tan insoportable, guapo si, jodidamente guapo, pero insoportable como Edward Masen y mucho menos si vivía en este pueblo que tanto odiaba. No podía enamorarme de alguien que me atara a este pueblo de por vida.

Deseé que pronto regresara el idiota de Cullen, Emmett pateara su trasero y nos permitiera quedarnos con esa casa, después le otorgaría mi mitad a Alice y adiós Forks, adiós Edward, adiós gemelas.

Sonreí cuando esas niñas se metieron en mis pensamientos. Nunca había sido muy fan de los niños, pero ellas eran adorables, ahora que sabía quien había sido su madre, entendía de donde habían sacado esa manera de ser tan especial, porque del padre solo tenían el apellido, y el cabello, y los ojos, y la tez pálida. Bien físicamente eran igual a él, pero lo mejor lo habían sacado de Angela.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció Edward, tan maravillosamente atractivo como la última vez que lo había visto, hacia tres horas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me levanté de la cama.

—Aquí vivo —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones— y voy a bañarme en mi baño que está aquí, en mi cuarto.

—Ya lo sé —rodé los ojos— pero puedes esperarte a que yo me bañe primero.

—A ver princesita…

—No me llames así, lo odio.

—Muy bien princesa —rodé los ojos, Edward puso ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza arrinconándome entre la pared y él, bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un sensual susurro— dime ¿Qué sabes del calentamiento global?

¿Qué jodidos tenía que ver? ¿Y quién jodidos podía pensar en el calentamiento global cuando lo tenía tan cerca?

—Que es… es… —no sabía que decirle, estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes— ¿caliente?

Bravo. Qué respuesta tan elocuente.

—Caliente… —Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó más a mi susurrando— y para evitar que se caliente mas, podríamos bañarnos juntos, ya sabes ahorrar agua.

Mis senos que subían y bajaban con mi agitada respiración, rozaba el pecho desnudo de Edward, dejándome sin habla y odié que tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Tu te lo pierdes —se separó, rompiendo la burbuja en la que me había metido y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Imbécil —le grité a la puerta y solo escuché su risa burlona detrás de esta.

Salí del cuarto y entré en el de las niñas. Violet ya estaba despierta y Angela aun dormía plácidamente.

—No soporto la comezón —la manitas vendadas de Violet luchaban por rascarse las ampollas.

—Lo siento Violet, pero te prometo que le diré a tu padre que te compre una pomada para ponerte y que baje la comezón.

—Buenos días —Esme entró en la habitación.

—Abuelita, dile a Bella que me quite las vendas —Violet estaba a punto de llorar.

—No se puede corazón, solo aguanta una semana.

—Es mucho —Violet volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Me acerqué a Angela, aun tenía fiebre, pero no era tan grave como la noche anterior.

—Yo me iré a casa, aun tengo que preparar la fiesta para mi marido.

— ¿Fiesta?

—Si, cumple años este fin de semana, y cuando regrese de Nueva York lo sorprenderé con una fiesta, es más una reunión familiar.

—Deberías pedirle ayuda a Alice, ella es maravillosa en esas cosas.

—Por supuesto, lo tomaré en cuenta, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro…

— ¡No! —Violet se levantó de la cama y se abrazó a mis piernas— dijiste que te quedarías.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Angela se despertó a mi lado y no me dio tiempo.

—Me duele la cabeza…

—Bella lo prometiste y debes cumplirlo.

—Bella ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

— ¿En serio te vas a ir?

— ¿Te vas? No quiero que te vayas.

—A ver, una gemela enferma a la vez —me puse de pie— su papá estará aquí y cuidara de ustedes. Van a pasar una semana encerradas aquí en su cuarto, pueden ver películas y jugar con su padre.

—Claro que no, él se irá al trabajo como siempre.

—Además mi papá no juega a las muñecas con nosotros, ni nos maquilla como tu —Angela se sentó sobre la cama.

—Si, sobre eso del maquillaje, sería mejor que no se lo digan a su padre.

—Entonces ¿te quedas? —Violet puso ojitos tiernos e hizo un puchero.

—Por favor —Angela hizo lo mismo.

—No sé si su padre…

—Por mi está bien —la voz de Edward detrás de mi me asustó.

—De todas formas, necesito ir a casa de su abuela a recoger algo de ropa, no puedo andar en pijama toda la semana.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Violet.

—A mi tampoco, y seguro que a mi papi tampoco.

—Por supuesto que no —rodé los ojos, era un degenerado.

—Llamaré a la señora Cope, llevaré a mi madre y a Bella a casa y regresaremos con sus medicinas, pero deben prometerme —Edward tomó a Violet y la puso de nuevo en la cama— que no harán travesuras, deben estar en cama, les pondré una película ¿Cuál quieren?

Edward abrió una pequeña gaveta, descubriendo cientos de películas, la mayoría de Disney.

—Yo quiero ver "Enredados".

—Esa no Angela, la vimos ayer, mejor veamos "Buscando a Nemo".

— ¿Qué les parece "Juego de Gemelas"?

— ¡Si! —gritaron ambas niñas a la vez.

Su padre les puso la película y bajó con nosotras a la sala.

—Ten —me extendió una sudadera— afuera hace frio.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

—Lo que hiciste fue súper lindo.

—Alice no te burles.

—No es burla, lo estoy diciendo en serio —Alice me ayudó con la pequeña maleta que llevaría a casa de Edward—. Bueno, lo de ir a ayudarlas en medio de la madrugada lo entiendo, eres doctora, pero quedarte una semana en casa de Edward aunque según tu no lo soportas se me hace muy dulce.

— ¿Según? No Alice, ningún según. No lo soporto.

—Si, si lo que tu digas.

Terminé de alaciar mi cabello, no necesitaba seguir discutiendo del cromañón con Alice, era imposible ganarle, siempre creí tener la razón.

Tomé mi maleta y bajé las escaleras.

— ¿Pero por qué demonios tarda tanto? Mis hijas están enfermas —se quejó Edward, solo me había tardado una hora bañándome y arreglándome, normalmente tardaba dos.

—Ya sé que tus hijas están enfermas, pero dado que cierto hombre de las cavernas no me dejo bañarme antes de venir aquí, tuve que hacerlo.

—Vaya, yo creí que habías cambiado de piel, ¿cada cuando lo hacen?

—Imbécil, víbora tu mad…

— ¿Quién? —preguntó burlón al mirar a Esme bajar las escaleras.

—Pensé que llevabas prisa, aun tenemos que ir al pueblo por sus medicinas así que toma y vámonos —le extendí mi maleta.

—No soy tu lacayo princesita…

—No me llames princesita, ¿eres imbécil o qué?

—Ya estoy harto de que me llames imbécil cada que se te da la maldita gana —me gritó— no sé cómo demonios te voy a soportar una semana en mi casa.

—Por mi encantada, no voy, solo explícaselo a tus hijas.

—Lo dices como si de verdad te importaran.

—Claro que me importan, que tengan un padre estúpido es muy diferente a que yo quiera a esas niñas.

— ¿Han terminado de copular verbalmente? —Se burló Emmett detrás de nosotros.

—Cállate Emmett.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ordenarle a todo mundo?

—Por el amor de Dios ¡ya! —Alice se acercó a Edward y le puso en la mano cien dólares—. Llévatela a un motel, fóllatela y acaben con esta tensión sexual que lo único que hace es darle dolor de cabeza a los demás.

Me puse roja, como de costumbre cuando Alice se metía en mi vida sexual y sobre todo porque Esme nos miraba divertida.

— ¿Quieres? —Edward alzó una ceja y me miro burlonamente.

— ¡Jódete! —agarré mi maleta y sin mirar atrás me metí al Volvo.

.

.

.

—Edward, no debes ser grosero.

—Solo le hacia una invitación madre —me encogí de hombros y salí de la casa, al entrar en el auto, Bella habló.

—Voy contigo solo por que las niñas están enfermas, no por que quiera pasar tiempo contigo y menos una semana entera, así que hablaremos lo menos posible, no te soporto, tu no me soportas, evitemos pelear sobre todo enfrente de las niñas, suficiente tienen con que les falte una madre, con su padre se la pase trabajando, para encima tener que lidiar con nuestros problemas.

—Hasta ahora, es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que te conocí.

Arranqué el auto y maneje en silencio hasta el pueblo, la miré de reojo, completamente molesta, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al frente.

Sonreí.

Me encantaba verla así. ¿Masoquista? No, no lo creía, pero ¿Cómo iba a soportar una semana sin pelear con ella? O peor, como seria una vez que ella se fuera del pueblo.

Pero es que la fuerza que esa mujer irradiaba me tenía tan fascinado y malhumorado que estaba comenzando a no saber en realidad qué quería.

Llegamos al pueblo y me estacione sobre el pequeño y único centro comercial.

— ¿No hay por aquí un Starbucks?

—No —rodé los ojos— pero ahí enfrente hay una cafetería.

—No gracias.

Bajó del auto y yo la imité.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —exclamó mirando hacia la entrada del centro comercial— mierda.

Seguí su mirada y vi al rubio imbécil que había ido a buscarla al hotel.

—Mierda —estuve de acuerdo, aquí iba a arder Troya cuando Bella se enterara que lo había golpeado y que le había ocultado que estaba aquí.

—Vámonos —rodeó el auto dispuesta a subir.

—Demasiado tarde princesita —miré al descerebrado rubio acercarse hacia donde estábamos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —me preguntó con los ojos atiborrados de lagrimas. Ese hijo de perra necesitaba que le pateara el trasero por hacer llorar a Bella, ¿es que aun lo amaba?

—Isabella —gritó el rubio— por fin te encuentro.

— ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí? —la voz de Bella no denotaba debilidad, aunque por dentro seguramente estaba sufriendo, y yo… yo estaba celoso.

—Vine a buscarte, Lauren me dijo que había regresado a este pueblo de mierda, y yo necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no. Todo quedo muy claro cuando te encontré encima de Jessica. Vámonos Edward.

Bella tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia las tiendas, entonces el cabrón me reconoció,

— ¿Tu? Bella, ¿Qué haces con este bastardo?

—Eso es algo que no te interesa.

El rubio abrió su pequeña boca morada por el golpe que le había propinado.

— ¿Sabes que me pegó? Fui a buscarte al hotel y me negó saber dónde estabas, después me golpeó, no se lo regrese porque no quería armar bronca.

—No me lo regresaste porque eres un marica —hablé por primera vez.

Bella nos miró confundida.

—Bien, basta, Mike ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? —hasta este momento, Bella seguía sosteniendo mi mano, y yo, a pesar de la tensión, disfrutaba el calor de su delgada y pequeña mano.

—Me gustaría hablar a solas…

—Dilo ahora porque tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bien, mi padre se enojó por la boda cancelada, y me ha despedido del bufete, si no regreso contigo, me caso y le doy un nieto me deshereda.

—Oh vaya —Bella se carcajeo— veo que no mediste las consecuencias de metérselo a Jessica mientras estabas conmigo.

Me sorprendió la manera de hablar de Bella, ¿Quién diría que la princesita tenía ese vocabulario? Sonreí.

—Bella no seas vulgar, veo que haber regresado a este pueblo te ha afectado, pero regresa conmigo a Miami, dame otra oportunidad y seamos felices.

—No, lo siento, pero ahora tengo una vida aquí —esa ni ella se la creyó.

— ¿Una vida? ¿Aquí? —Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas— ¿quieres soltarle la mano a mi novia?

—Ella no es tu novia —siseé con ganas de arrancarle su estúpida cabeza rubia.

— ¿Y tu quién demonios te crees que eres para decir si es o no mi novia?

—Es mi novio —Bella contestó dejándome helado.

Mike se quedo aun peor que yo, sus pequeños ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas.

—De hecho, es más que eso, es mi primer amor, ya sabes el primero… —dejó la frase inconclusa para que el diminuto cerebro de Mike captara la indirecta. Por Dios, ojala yo hubiera sido el primero, y el único.

—Bella solo han pasado unas semanas desde que terminamos, ¿Cómo puedes…?

—No me vengas con eso, tú follabas a Jessica mientras andabas conmigo, además ¿Qué esperabas? Regresé a mi hogar, con mis antiguos amigos, con el único hombre que me ha hecho sentirme mujer, era obvio que de ti ni me acuerde.

— ¿Conmigo no te sentías mujer? —Bella sabía cómo lastimar el ego de un hombre, sobre todo de ese idiota que parecía creerse todo un semental.

—No mucho, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te tratara como una cualquiera? Por qué seguro eso es lo que hace este estúpido ¿no?

—Para cualquieras tienes a Jessica, y créeme no quieres detalles de lo que este hombre me hace. Ahora Mike agarra tu asqueroso trasero y llévalo de vuelta a Miami, si quieres una madre para tus hijos, no seré yo.

Se dio la media vuelta dejando el idiota de su ex novio parado como imbécil.

—Cuando lo vi creí que necesitaría golpearlo de nuevo —le susurré al oído— pero parece que sabes defenderte.

—Nunca he sido una damisela en apuros, y no necesito un príncipe que me rescate del dragón.

— ¿Dragón? Será cucaracha.

Bella sonrió y derramó una lagrima que había estado conteniendo, nos detuvimos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

— ¿Crees que vale la pena llorar por él? —al verla así quise protegerla, tomarla en mis brazos y no dejar que nadie más la lastimara.

—Es que… —limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos— no es él, son muchas cosas, es ver en lo que yo me he convertido, soy una versión femenina de Mike, y decir que había regresado a mi hogar es… creo que es verdad. Vine aquí a ver la casa de mis padres y ni siquiera he podido entrar, y además estas tu…

— ¿Qué hay conmigo? —acerqué mis labios y los rocé con los suyos.

—Tienes un efecto en mí que nadie había tenido.

— ¿Un efecto bueno o malo? —susurré tomando su cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

—Estamos en medio de un estacionamiento.

—Al diablo el resto del mundo, dejemos de comportarnos como niños que se jalan las trenzas y se dan patadas en las espinillas para decirse que se gustan.

—Serás pretensioso —se rió cálidamente y le devolví la sonrisa, satisfecho por verla sonreírme de esa manera— tú no me gustas.

—Nos discutas y admítelo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Discutir contigo? ¿Cuándo? —se carcajeó y yo la acompañé.

—Dios no lo permita —me burlé y Bella se separó cuando iba a besarla— ¿Por qué tienes miedo princesita?

—Tengo miedo de un estúpido cromañón que me hace derretirme cada que me besa, y tengo miedo de estar en medio de un estacionamiento público y que en algún momento le salte encima y le quite la ropa.

—Mmmmm, eso lo podemos solucionar, sé a dónde puedo llevarte…

—No iras a usar los cien dólares que te dio mi hermana ¿o si? —me reí.

—No, conozco un lugar digno de una princesita como tu.

— ¡Oye tu, Cullen! —El momento fue roto por la roñosa voz de Mike— será mejor que sueltes a mi novia de una vez.

Mierda.

— ¿Cullen? —preguntó Bella.

* * *

**N.A:** Que Mike Newton la ha regado como siempre suele hacerlo, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué dirá Bella? ¿Lo descubrirá Mike?


	11. Chocolate

**Capitulo 10: Chocolate**

— ¿Por qué te ha llamado Cullen? —solté el abrazo de Edward y miré su rostro, era de absoluta molestia.

—Por que ayer mismo cuando esta basura fue a buscarte me exigió hablar con el dueño del hotel —respondió Edward tomando mi mano— le dije que yo era el dueño, obviamente no iba a dejar que molestara al señor Cullen por una tontería, aunque estuviera en la ciudad.

—Lárgate Mike —me di la media vuelta y entramos al centro comercial.

—Pero Isabella —Mike se mostró indignado— ¿en verdad te quedaras aquí con este pueblerino en lugar de regresar a Miami conmigo?

Hice el gesto como si me lo estuviera pensando.

—Por supuesto —solté de repente— ahora piérdete.

Me di la vuelta y entré al centro comercial seguida de Edward, buscamos la medicina para las niñas en completo silencio.

Al salir no vi rastro de mi ex novio, y me alegré por ello. Sin embargo también sentí alegría al verlo, y no, no porque aun hiciera que mi corazón saltara de amor y necesidad de él. Sino porque me había dado cuenta de que no lo amaba, ya no. Y no había sido esencialmente un amor apasionado. Posiblemente había sido el hecho de que Mike había sido el único hombre que se intereso en una morena de simples ojos cafés recién llegada a la gran ciudad.

Me había sentido alagada de que un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios se hubiera fijado en mí y me perdí completamente en él.

Pero, ¿se comparaba por lo que el hombre que tenia a mi lado me hacía sentir?

No.

Y por Edward no solo había deseo sexual, y vaya que había. Deseaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, debajo de mí, dentro de mí. Sentir sus hombros sin esa molesta camisa, lo necesitaba desnudo, piel con piel.

Pero también estaba él como persona y no como el juguete sexual con el que quería jugar. Era un buen padre, cariñoso, aunque debía trabajar más en el tiempo que pasaba con sus hijas, las amaba y daría su propia vida por verlas sanas y felices, había corrido a esa rubia cuando se había atrevido a pegarle a Angie, anteponiendo lo más valioso que tenía a su entrepierna. Era gloriosamente insoportable, o era el hecho de que nadie en los pasados ocho años, desde que me había convertido en una perra desgraciada, se había atrevido a ponerme en mi lugar, y él se había encargado de ponerme los pies en la tierra.

Tampoco era que yo deseara volver a este pueblo y dejar atrás la maravillosa vida que llevaba en Miami, pero tampoco era un pueblo tan desagradable, había vivido en él dieciocho años y no me había ido tan mal, podía sobrevivir un mes más.

¿Y luego que pasaría? Vendría Cullen, Emmett le daría una patada en el trasero y recuperaríamos nuestra casa. Entonces regresaría a Miami y dejaría atrás todo esto, las caídas en el lodo, a los Masen, en especial Esme, las hermosas gemelas, las peleas con Edward, y más que nada sus besos, sus caricias, y si cedía ante su pecaminoso cuerpo, entonces también dejaría atrás eso, y sería difícil.

No.

No podía acostarme con él. Ya sería muy duro olvidarme de él sin hacer el amor, si dejaba que entrara en mi, literalmente, sería mucho más difícil.

No, Isabella. No

— ¿Sabes que sería lindo? —preguntó Edward una vez dentro del Volvo.

_"Que te estaciones en medio del bosque y me lleves al asiento trasero."_ En vez de exponer mis pensamientos, solo conteste:

— ¿Qué?

—Llevarles a las niñas a esa cosa peluda que haces llamar Versace.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tú odias a los animales.

—No los odio, ya te dije por qué no puedo hacerme cargo de un perro, y menos de esos finos que necesitan que se les pinten las uñas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Es solo un pretexto para no asumir que eres un amargado que le has negado una mascota a tus hijas por cinco años.

— ¿Amargado? Creí que habíamos pasado esa etapa de estarnos peleando princesa.

—Ni en tus sueños —me mordí el labio inferior— me gusta pelear contigo y deja de llamarme princesa, estúpido.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa de sus padres a recoger a la perrita, y el camino a su casa, estuvimos peleando, era quizás la mejor forma de no saltarle encima.

Al llegar nos encontramos con que Angela estaba comenzando a presentar brotes y se rascaba como posesa, tuvimos que vendarle las manos para que dejara de hacerlo e hizo berrinche por ello, pero la ignoramos olímpicamente.

El viernes por la tarde, las niñas ya estaban casi bien, las ampollas habían secado y solo quedaba que cayeran por completo. Edward se encargo de abrigarlas bien antes de partir a casa de sus padres, Carlisle llegaría de su viaje y se encontraría con una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

Yo estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, que había sido mío por esos últimos siete días, había resistido la tentación de escabullirme por las noches y meterme entre las sabanas de Edward y rogarle que me hiciera suya.

Desde el incidente en el estacionamiento, donde le había confesado impúdicamente que me tenía muy caliente, no habíamos hablado de eso, él no se había atrevido a tocarme y yo hacia lo imposible por no retomar el tema. Y hoy regresaría a casa de sus padres, las niñas ya no me necesitaban, aunque las extrañaría.

— ¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó Edward al saludar a su madre.

—No cariño, el vuelo de Carlisle se retraso, llegara en media hora.

—Huele delicioso ¿Qué es? —Edward se fue a la cocina con Esme.

—Parecen toda una familia —me dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

—Cierra la boca —le respondí quitándole el abrigo a Violet, era verdad, parecía la madre de estas niñas.

— ¿Han follado? —atacó una vez que Violet salió corriendo a la cocina.

—Eso es algo que no te importa, no voy por ahí contando con quien me ha acostado.

—Tampoco es que te hayas acostado con muchos —se burlo Alice bajando las escaleras— pero no Emmett, no lo ha hecho, el día que Edward se le folle tendrá una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no se ocupan de sus asuntos? ¿Tú ya te has follado a Jasper? —alcé una ceja.

—Si, hace dos días la primera vez, y hoy por la mañana otra ¿quieres las posiciones? —me contesto orgullosa.

—Claro que no —contesté casi gritando.

—Por que el día que lo hagas con Edward yo si quiero detalles, tamaño y posiciones, puedo decirte al menos lo que se por Jasper, que los Masen parecen estar muy bien dotados.

—No quiero saberlo —negué con la cabeza, aunque ciertamente, si quería saberlo, pero no precisamente por Jasper.

—Los McCarthy también estamos bien dotados.

—No lo sé —dije— dicen que hay tremendos armarios que tienen una pequeña llavecita.

Alice se rió junto conmigo y Emmett se molestó.

—El día que quieras te muestro mi llave maestra —me contestó.

—Gracias pero no —me encogí de hombros y fui a la cocina.

Ahí estaba Edward metiendo mano en el chocolate líquido con el que Esme intentaba cubrir el pastel de cumpleaños.

—Deja de meter la mano —le manoteo con cariño cuando Edward intentó meter la mano de nuevo.

—Papi ¿podemos comer galletas? —preguntó Violet.

—Si —Edward saco del mueble un paquete de galletas de chocolate y la puso en las manos de su hija.

—Eso es como una bomba de azúcar a las seis de la tarde —dije sentándome en uno de los bancos de la barra.

—Estaremos despiertos hasta tarde —dijo Edward metiendo la mano al chocolate de nuevo aprovechando que Esme salía de la cocina— además es viernes, ¿quieres?

Se acercó a mí con el dedo cubierto en chocolate.

—No gracias, demasiadas calorías.

— ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso, princesa?

—Deja de llamarme así cromañón, no voy a comer chocolate, ¿sabes lo que le hace a mis caderas?

Edward miro lascivamente mis caderas.

—Mmm, solo sé lo que haría yo con esas caderas —puso su mano libre de chocolate en mi pierna obligándome a separarlas y se situó en medio—. Prueba.

Puso su dedo achocolatado en mis labios y abrí, saboreando el acto lujurioso de su dedo dentro de mi boca, luché por no cerrar los ojos y parecer ligeramente excitada, sus ojos verdes no dejaron los míos mientras sacaba el dedo de mi boca y lo llevaba a la suya para limpiar el resto del chocolate.

—Me encanta el chocolate —por alguna extraña razón, pensé que no se refería exactamente al dulce— me gustaría saborearlo directamente de tus muslos.

Gemí cuando paso su lengua por mis labios, quitando el resto del chocolate y haciendo que se me erizara cada vello del cuerpo y que inevitablemente mi entrepierna comenzara a mojarse. Eso no estaba bien. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba jodidamente bien. Pero no en la cocina de la casa de sus padres.

—Recuérdame llevarme un poco para hacerlo más tarde —sugirió y entonces se apartó de mi saliendo de la cocina.

Me quedé ahí quieta, excitada y con la respiración cercana a la hiperventilación. Su lengua, en mis muslos, en mi sexo, chupando mi clítoris, su polla dura entrando en mi era lo único que había en mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

— ¿Las tienes? —Jasper estaba abrazado de Alice y arqueé una ceja, mi hermano la soltó y la besó, se disculpo y me llevó al despacho de mi padre—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Hermano, estoy enamorado y si dice que si, me caso mañana.

—Si, claro, ¿no te apresuras?

—Idiota. Por supuesto que no le pediré matrimonio —se rió de mí y luego se puso serio— al menos no hoy.

—Eso de emparentar con las Swan es algo descabellado ¿no? Están locas.

— ¿Eso lo dices tú? ¿El que está frustrado sexualmente por la princesa Swan?

—No estoy… —me miró alzando las cejas— bien, si me muero por tenerla debajo de mi y…

—Sin detalles, pero hermano… —sacó un juego de llaves del pantalón— ¿es solo atracción?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas y me haces conseguir esto, es casi robo y bueno… ¿solo por acostarte con ella?

—No, primero no es robo, ella tiene derecho y el cabrón de James es eso, un cabrón y se jode, segundo no la llevaré para costarme con ella —Jasper alzó las cejas de nuevo— mierda, al menos no ahí, tengo planeado algo para después, y tercero no estoy enamorado de ella si eso es lo que estas pensando, la conozco hace un mes y ha pasado veintinueve días peleando con ella, no es exactamente la mujer de mis sueños.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Jódete —le dije.

Jasper se rió.

— ¿Esa frase no es de Bella?

_Mierda._

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué me has sacado de casa de tus padres? Hace un frio de los mil demonios.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de quejarte por todo? —íbamos dentro del Volvo con la calefacción encendida, parecía que solo lo hacía por costumbre.

—No me estoy quejando, bueno si, es muy tarde y no me has dicho a donde me llevas.

—Lo que significa que confías en mí.

Bufó y dijo algo incoherente, tomé el camino al pueblo y me adentré en las calles, subiendo la colina que nos llevaría a la antigua casa de Bella, al distinguir el camino.

— ¿A que venimos aquí? —preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Vamos a entrar —le dije estacionándome frente a la casa que estaba completamente oscura.

—No podemos…

—Si podemos —saqué las llaves que Jasper me había dado y bajé del auto.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Tengo contactos.

—Si Cullen se entera te va a correr —casi me reí, casi.

—No lo hará, ¿Quién se lo dirá? ¿Tu? —negó entusiastamente—. Eso pensé, entonces entremos.

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal, Bella se desvió al garaje, y quitó la lona de una camioneta roja desvaída.

— ¿Y ese fósil? —Bella me fulmino con esos ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas.

—Mi padre me la regalo, adoraba esta camioneta —acarició los guardafangos.

¿Quién lo pensaría? La señorita que manejaba un automóvil último modelo suspirando por una camioneta de los años cincuentas.

—Entremos —dijo cubriendo de nuevo la camioneta.

Le abrí la puerta y entré después de ella, encendió la luz, permitiéndome ver una casa sencilla, la pintura azul estaba descolorida. Bella dio vueltas por la sala y la cocina, derramando lagrimas cada que veía algo especial, o simplemente por el entorno donde sus padres la había criado a ella y a su hermana.

Tomó mi mano y me llevo escaleras arriba, a la que supe era su recamara, con solo una sencilla cama, un ordenador viejo sobre una mesa, el armario y una vieja mecedora. Eso era todo, esa era la Bella sencilla que había crecido en este pueblo.

—Gracias Edward —tomó una fotografía, donde estaban sus padres, Bella de unos ocho años de edad, y la pequeña Alice unos años más pequeña.

—No tienes nada que agradecer princesa —Bella sonrió.

—No dejaras de llamarme así ¿verdad? —simule pensarlo unos segundos.

—No —la abracé por detrás y descansó su espalda, disfruté el momento de sentirla en mis brazos.

Quise decirle la verdad, quien era yo, cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando su ex novio me descubrió, decidí no decirle la verdad, me había confesado… ¿amor? No sé, pero si al menos una atracción y temí no volverla a tener en mis brazos de esta forma. No teníamos una relación, aunque lo parecía, ella se ocupó de mis hijas los días que habían estado enfermas, se había levantado en medio de la madrugada a llevarles agua, había jugado con ellas, y a mí, me estaba matando no haberla besado en tantos días.

—Edward… —susurró despacio cuando hundí mis labios en su cuello.

—Si…

—Hazme el amor.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces antes de que comenzara a hacerlo.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? No me maten por dejarlo ahí, les prometo algo caliente la próxima semana :D


	12. Tensión Sexual

**Capitulo 11: Tensión Sexual**

—Aquí no —susurró cuando ya me tenía acostada sobre mi antigua cama.

— ¿Quieres matarme? —respondí mas excitada de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, el muy engreído sonrió de lado.

—No, aunque he tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero quiero llevarte a otro lugar.

Me moví debajo de él y pegué mis caderas a su dura erección, ambos gemimos.

—Eres el hombre más insoportable del planeta…

— ¿Los conoces a todos? —alzó una ceja y lo ignoré.

—Por fin me decido a no luchar más contra la atracción que siento por ti ¿y tú pretendes dejarme a medias?

—Oh no princesita, solo lo retrasare unos momentos, y cambiaremos el lugar, pero para nada pienso dejarte a medias —su voz ronca y aterciopelada me excitaba mas.

—Bien, de acuerdo, llévame de una vez a ese lugar y follame de una vez.

— ¿Es necesario que hables de esa forma? —besó mi cuello, acariciando con sus labios cada parte de mi escote.

— ¿Te molesta? —Pregunté asustada, no era la clase de lenguaje que acostumbraba utilizar, al menos no últimamente, ese vocabulario iba mas con Alice— lo siento…

—Oh cállate, no me molesta —tomó mi pecho con su boca por encima de la ropa y gemí— me excita, mucho, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Cuando no sentí su peso encima de mí, me sentí extraña, inmediatamente extrañé su calor, y su pecho ancho y marcado encima de mí, lo necesitaba más de lo que en verdad imaginaba.

Sin preguntar más me dejé llevar por mi antigua casa hasta su coche, cerró perfectamente la puerta y me aseguré de dejar todo tal como lo habíamos encontrado, quizás el día que lo conocí hubiera estado feliz de que se quedara sin trabajo, hoy no, y el haberme traído a mi casa pasando por encima del tal Cullen, ponía en riesgo su trabajo.

—Espero de verdad que no te metas en problemas con tu jefe por esto —me mordí el labio.

—No te preocupes, en este pueblo Cullen y yo somos la misma persona —me sonrió y me besó despacio antes de arrancar el auto y ponernos en marcha.

En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, llegas de inmediato a tu destino, y el nuestro era el hotel Cullen.

— ¿Este es el lugar especial al que querías traerme? —pregunté una vez que bajé del auto.

—Así es, pero tu sorpresa está en el último piso, ven conmigo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevo por todo el lobby, la recepcionista le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su trabajo en la computadora. ¿Me sentí celosa? Si. Sus largos cabellos negros caían en cascada y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando miraron a Edward, pero era solo una niña, tendría unos veinte años. Pero era hermosa.

—Bree ¿está todo como lo pedí? —preguntó Edward a la chica antes de subir al ascensor.

—Todo está tal cual lo ha ordenado señor Edward.

—Gracias encanto —Edward le regresó el guiño antes de entrar conmigo al elevador, Edward pulsó el botón de la última planta.

— ¿Encanto? —pregunté cuando las puertas se cerraron.

— ¿Celosa? —alzó su estúpida ceja y puso su maldita sonrisa torcida.

—No —me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Mmmm —ronroneó y puso sus manos sobre mis caderas— ¿sabes lo mucho que me gustas enojada?

—No estoy enojada, y menos celosa de una niña —pero contrario a lo que mis palabras decían, mis ojos echaban fuego.

—Princesa, ¿no te has dado cuenta que desde que llegaste no tengo ojos más que para ti?

—Si, si —rodé los ojos y me gané un beso apasionado que convirtió mis piernas en mantequilla derretida.

—Eres la única que ocupa mi cabeza, cada maldito segundo desde que entraste por la puerta llena de lodo hasta las bragas —me arrinconó entré la pared y su cuerpo y luché contra las ganas de montármele y rogarle que me follara de una vez— no he dejado de pensar en lo absolutamente hermosa que eres, en cada curva de tu cuerpo y en cómo se sentiría tu piel desnuda contra la mía, debajo de mi sobre una cama con sabanas de seda mientras hago que grites mi nombre.

El "clic" que hizo el elevador al abrirse impidió que le arrancara la ropa, me sonrojé y mordí mi labio sin embargo no había nadie en el pasillo, estaba desierto. Me llevó de la mano hasta la única puerta al final del largo pasillo, deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.

Entré en lo que obviamente era la suite presidencial, o la nupcial, me ruboricé de nuevo. Era enorme, mucho más que la suite que había tenido el único día que había estado aquí.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Edward

En lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, era en la ropa interior que llevaba ese día, ¿Cuál me había puesto?

— ¿Bella?

—Es… preciosa, ¿tu jefe no se enojara por que usemos esta suite?

—Mi jefe estará bien con esto, de hecho puede que Cullen esté más que feliz de que estemos aquí.

Bien, no entendí eso, pero Edward sonreía como idiota.

—Allá tu —me encogí de hombros— serás tú quien se quede sin trabajo por traer a tus aventuras aquí.

—No traigo a mis aventuras aquí, solo te he traído a ti —sus ojos me volvían loca, y su cuerpo plagado de testosterona acercándose a mi solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa y excitada— y tu, cariño, no eres una aventura.

Edward dejó de avanzar hacia mí y me sentí decepcionada, entonces noté la taza de Starbucks sobre la mesa de centro de la enorme sala. Abrí la boca emocionada pero no emití ningún sonido.

—Caffé Latte para la princesa —entonces grite de alegría, tenia antojo desde… bueno desde la semana pasada y constantemente me había quejado por un latte en los últimos días, pero…

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —tomé la taza que me ofrecía con una sonrisa y lo probé, no me importaron las calorías, solo disfruté del sabor.

—Tengo mis contactos, ya te lo he dicho.

—Está delicioso —chillé como niña pequeña— ¿quieres probar?

Le ofrecí la taza, me la quitó de las manos pero no lo probó, lo dejo sobre la mesa y me besó despacio, dejándome disfrutar de sus labios calientes y tiernos, hundí mis dedos en su cabello y presione mas fuerte sus labios contra los míos, lo necesitaba más cerca, hundió su lengua en mi boca y dejé que juagara con la mía en una danza sexual que jamás había experimentado, entendí que a esto se refería mi hermana cuando decía que necesitaba un hombre capaz de hacerme el amor con un beso, estaba a punto del éxtasis y solo me estaba besando. Dios, enloquecería cuando me hiciera el amor.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward enviando su aliento dulce por mis labios— sabe delicioso.

—Mmmmm —fue todo lo que dije y lo besé de la misma forma, al diablo el latte, lo quería a él.

—Si me estás besando así por un Starbucks, te prometo poner uno en cada esquina, no quiero imaginarme que harás cuando veas el jacuzzi y el pase para todo el día en el spa.

Gemí y sonreí un masaje no me vendría mal, o un facial, pero al diablo todo eso, lo único que quería estaba entre mis manos.

—Edward, te necesito, ya… desnudo —tartamudeé.

— ¿Es una orden princesa?

—Si, sabes que me encanta ordenarte.

—Y a mí me encanta ir en contra de tus deseos —sonrió.

—Mira cromañón —le dije empujándolo hacia la cama— eres un maldito pretencioso que me tiene caliente desde hace semanas, necesito que me hagas el amor ¡ya! Y tú te pones a darme la contra.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he estado conteniendo? Y no hablo solo de hoy…

—Pues deja de contenerte —lo aventé sobre la cama y me subí a horcajadas sobre su erección más dura que antes— necesito que enloquezcas y me hagas tuya toda la noche.

Bajé y besé sus labios.

—Espera —susurró contra mis labios— necesito decirte algo.

—Maldita sea cromañón —siseé aventurándome a tocar su erección por encima del pantalón— quieres callarte ya y hacerme el amor de una jodida vez.

—Tus deseos son ordenes princesa.

—Mi único deseo eres tú.

Grité cuando me levantó y me tiró sobre la cama, rozando su erección en mis muslos, gemí cuando se puso de pie.

—Que te quede claro princesita —susurró de pie, comiéndome con la mirada y entonces no me importo que bragas traía, podían ser de Victoria Secret, o esas enormes que usaba cuando no salía de casa— ahora el que manda, soy yo, necesitas una mano dura de vez en cuando.

—Oh Edward —susurré, o bien pude haber gemido— necesito algo duro, pero no es precisamente tu mano.

Me lamí los labios cuando bajé la mirada a su pantalón que parecía estar a punto de explotar. Me senté y Edward sacó por mi cabeza la blusa DKNY que cayó al piso, mire el sujetador rosa de Victoria Secret, Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Hermosa, pero —se agachó hasta que su boca chupo el lóbulo de mi oreja, y su mano acariciaba mi seno izquierdo— esperaba un conjunto azul.

Sonreí sabiendo a cual se refería.

—Habrá otra oportunidad —arqueé la espalda cuando apretó mi pezón por encima de la estorbosa tela. Se alejó de nuevo de mí y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente. Me moví para ayudarlo. Bien, para arrancarle los botones de un jalón pero Edward se retiro.

—Yo lo haré —aventó la camisa al suelo y lentamente desabrocho el botón del pantalón.

—Oh vamos Edward, ya quítatelo —casi rogué.

— ¿Estamos impacientes?

—No mucho —me encogí de hombros lo mas naturalmente que pude— no tendrás nada que no haya visto antes.

—Oh pequeña Isabella —se burló— todo esto no lo habías visto jamás.

_Serás presumido._

—Oh —Edward bajó los pantalones con bóxers incluidos, dejando ver su enorme pene, grueso, terso. Tenía razón, jamás había visto algo así, y Dios ojala fuera el único que viera el resto de mi –hasta ahora- aburrida vida sexual.

— ¿Impactada? —sonrió de lado.

—Cállate y ven —me obedeció y se tendió de nuevo sobre mí, besó mis labios lenta y eróticamente, su mano jugaba con mi intimidad aun cubierta por los pantalones y yo me movía contra su cuerpo, finalmente metió su mano por el pantalón y sentí sus dedos en mi húmeda intimidad, con la otra mano y una habilidad extraordinaria, desabrochó el sostén y lo aventó al suelo, con avidez tomó mi pezón entre sus labios y chupo despacio, gemí y me moví contra su dedo que decidió entrar en mi. Lamió mi seno, cubriéndolo todo con su lengua, jugueteando con mi duro pezón y volviéndome loca de placer, me tensé con sus dedos aun dentro de mí y me sentí cerca del orgasmo. Edward sacó su mano.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? —comencé a quejarme pero su boca cubrió la mía de nuevo. Me quitó los jeans y las bragas rosas y de pie se quedo contemplándome.

—Eres hermosa, más de lo que me imaginaba, y eres toda mía —susurró bajando hasta que situó su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Oh Dios, que sexy, oh dios.

Lamio, mordió despacio y dedico un tiempo infernal a besar mis muslos, pero jamás llegando a donde yo quería.

—Oh Dios.

—Edward —dijo él.

— ¿Qué?

—Soy Edward, no Dios.

—Oh tu maldito cromañón, si sigues torturándome voy a gritar.

—Si es de placer grita todo lo que quieras.

—Edward por favor —recosté mi cabeza y enterré mis uñas en la cama al sentir su aliento caliente entre mis piernas.

— ¿Quieres esto?

Por fin, paso su lengua por mi húmeda intimidad lentamente.

—Si, si eso.

— ¿O esto? —chupó mi clítoris con fuerza y me arqueé gritando.

—Mmmmm si.

— ¿Si qué?

—Si, eso —dije sin saber que mas contestarle.

—No entiendo lo que dices —miré y el muy cabrón había salido de entre mis piernas y sonreía con presunción.

— ¿Cómo jodidos quieres que sea coherente si lo único que quiero es tu lengua follándome? —grité y probablemente me había escuchado todo el pueblo.

—Ves que fácil es —entonces hundió su lengua en el centro de mi sexo, me presioné contra el colchón acercándome más a Edward, su lengua, sus labios, él era malditamente insoportable, su lengua se apretó mas contra mí y aumentó el movimiento de su lengua contra mi clítoris, hundió dos dedos dentro de mí y fue todo lo que necesité para correrme gritando su nombre.

Mi respiración agitada, mi mente en blanco, yo en las estrellas. Era maravilloso y aun no me follaba como debía ser.

—Me has matado de placer —le dije cuando se puso de nuevo sobre mi y beso mis labios con ternura.

—Ah no princesita, aun no —sonrió de lado, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando puse mi mano alrededor de su erección, acaricie su longitud y disfrute tenerlo entre mis manos, pero lo quería dentro. Edward se estiró hasta sacar un preservativo de la mesita de noche y se lo puso con rapidez.

—Me disculpo por anticipado por el tiempo que dure, me tienes tan caliente que parezco adolescente precoz.

—Mmm, ese es un pretexto —y ambos sonreímos.

—Pero puedo prometerte mil veces mejor que esta —entró lentamente, abriéndose paso en mi humedad que lo acogió, lo abracé con las piernas invitándolo a entrar por completo.

Nos movimos al ritmo que marcaban sus embestidas, a veces lentas, otras rápidas y fuertes, pero todas y cada una con un cariño que me llenaba por completo, Edward tomo mi trasero entre sus manos y me levantó para entrar más profundo, me tensé a su alrededor y no aguante mucho mas, alcancé el clímax, un par de embestidas después Edward susurró mi nombre, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

Se tiró a mi lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, beso la coronilla de mi pelo.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa, impertinente, arrogante, sexy, linda, besable, creída y apasionada que he conocido en mi vida —dijo aun con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo sé —me reí y supe que nunca más en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, ahí acostada, con Edward sobre mí, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, entonces lo comprendí todo, estaba en casa. Amaba a Edward, no solo era una tensión sexual lo que me unía a él, lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, amaba pelear con él, amaba estar cerca de él, de sus hijas, amaba la forma que tenia de tratarme y bajarme los humos. _Lo amaba._

_._

_._

_._

Despertar en sus brazos era la mejor forma de hacerlo, adoré la manera en que mi cuerpo encajaba en el suyo a la perfección. Acaricie el vello de su ancho pecho, su respiración era lenta y regular.

—Hora de despertar Eddie —bese su pecho lentamente, descendiendo hasta tu virilidad.

—Preferiría que no me llames así —lo mire a través de mis pestañas.

—Yo prefiero que no me llames princesa y te vale.

—Si, bueno, pero cromañón, hombre de las cavernas, incluso imbécil, pero no Eddie.

—Mmm no sé, quizás si me haces el amor de nuevo.

—Ven acá princesa —me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un beso largo y apasionado, que volvió a hacer que mi cuerpo pareciera mantequilla liquida.

—Bella sabes que no soy solo yo ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, y tú debes saber que adoro a tus hijas, jamás les pondré una mano encima.

—Lo sé y gracias, pero hay algo más que debes saber antes de embarcarnos en una relación odio/amor.

Me reí.

—Bueno, si no peleas conmigo doce horas del día y me amas las otras doce no habrá relación.

—Si sigues siendo una princesa malcriada por supuesto que te pondré en tu lugar.

—Idiota —murmuré y él se rio— que es lo que quieres decirme.

Deslicé mi mano hasta su miembro que al toqué comenzó a despertar de nuevo.

—Olvídalo —me besó y comenzamos con las mil veces que me había prometido.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció? La tensión sexual parece que ahí sigue, pero al menos ya sabemos lo que Bella siente por Edward, pero, ¿Qué sentirá cuando sepa que es un Cullen?


End file.
